Should I be Worried?
by Sky65
Summary: There was no 'mirror' of which I was aware of, but I saw my whole body materialize before me. My brown eyes gazed in a mixture of wonder and disbelief as the body of a light ginger husky stared back with the same eyes. In the thick, inky blackness I saw clearly the ginger and white fur, ears, tail, four legs, and muzzle that marked my new being. -Disclaimer: I do not own FMA-
1. Preface

_**Prologue**_

_**-x-**_

-once upon a time, there was a girl named Skylar-

* * *

Damn.

That was all I could think as I slowly fell back into consciousness. I felt so _wrong, _like I was forced into skinny jeans or tight-fitted sweater. It wasn't best way to wake up, but it was as sure as hell a lot better than when I opened my eyes.

I sat up as much as I could to look around, aching in places I didn't know I could ache, and saw my small bed in disarray, the sheets covered in a color I did not find amusing at all. Was this some kind of joke? Even with my eyes still adjusting to the gray morning light, I still could see the scarlet that stained my bed, the once white-washed walls that were now scarred beyond repair, and the floor covered in a pile of...of...Oh God- this had to be a joke!

Bile rose up my throat before I screamed, or tried screaming, and I sprung out and away from my bed in fright. But once I sprang from the bed, I instantly knew that something was amiss with my body. Before I could adjust myself or even react, I landed on the ground, my back earning a loud thump from hitting on the hardwood floor. I let out a massive yelp the moment of impact.

A high-pitched _yelp._

Dazed after slamming into the ground, while hardly comprehending the situation I was in, my eyes roamed quickly up and down my body in a final attempt to see what was wrong... only to find that it was _not_ my body. No. How could paws, fur, and a tail indicate that I was still a human? After an initial shock, I start to hyperventilate, going into a mind-melting panic attack. I didn't know what to think, I _couldn't _think. So I just panicked. My new body trembled and shook violently at the revelation, and it was nearly impossible to control myself.

So for about ten minutes I was curled up into a ball, a complete mess of myself, unable to calm my breathing and unable to think straight.

I believe eacho of those minutes were some of the longest in my life.

After slowly calming down, I hesitantly lifted my shaky head. Still breathing hard, I attempted taking deeper breaths. I needed to somehow make myself less frantic so I could think. _"I'm okay, I'm okay, everything will be fine," _I tried to soothe my inner thoughts. Although, I knew that's not how I was _really _thinking, but for some weird reason people can lie to themselves. _"Dog,"_ I flinched as my inner voice snapped, "_you're a dog now."_

Great.

I sighed briefly. I could tell I was already going insane.

A few more minutes passed by before I took a really _really_ deep breath to lesson the stress I was abruptly undergoing. I needed to pull myself together or else I might do something I'd regret later. And so with almost numb legs, I rose unsteadily from ground, somehow successfully standing on my first try. The longer I concentrated on standing, the more the soreness of my body dissipated. With a little boost of confidence, I glanced around to scrutinize my usually decent room- which was now less than welcoming. I didn't know what happened, but my gut instinct told me I didn't want to know.

A random breeze suddenly cut my inner thoughts short and my instinctive reaction was to face the window, located on the right of my bed. The once pristine glass was shattered, shards littering the area around it. I stiffened at the sight; I felt my fur, that was once hair, bristle. Hell, I don't know why, but it caused me an unnerving amount of uneasiness. So I decided to carefully prowl forward, my glare never leaving the window, until I reached the end of my bed. With my peripheral vision, I was able to see the door placed diagonally across from my bed.

To my surprise, t was slightly ajar, which made me stop and recollect a few fleeting thoughts... It was a Tuesday morning –that I knew for sure- so why did everything seem too eerily quiet? Why wasn't the house bustling with activity? There was not a sound in the house as far as I could tell; there was only the sound of my own heart throbbing in my chest. Where was my family? I cursed myself for imagining the possibilities that could have occurred, because the terrible images that swirled around my head were sounding alarms and putting me on edge.

Putting away my misgivings and ignoring the shattered window that was just radiating with unease, I stumbled forwards in an ungainly rush and nudged the door open with my new muzzle. I didn't look back behind me because I knew that the scene wasn't going to change any time soon. I instead focused all my attention on my little sister's room that was just a foot away on the right-hand side of the hallway. I felt my new-fangled ears fold flat against my head as I slowed my pace and cautiously through the hallway. My claws rapped softly against the redwood floor with resounding clicks.

I reached Amaya's room in a couple of awfully painful seconds before I mustered my strength to peer through the open door.

My heart was stuck in my throat.

Nothing moved, nothing stirred – even the bedroom its self didn't look out of order. Something was wrong; I felt it deep in my gut. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't in the room that worried me, it was the fact that _something_ was missing. And after a moment of embracing my six senses, I blinked in confusion. I knew what that _something_ was...

My little sister's scent. Her sweet strawberry and blossom scent didn't linger in the room.

Not only that, but as I took in a stronger whiff of the house I realized I could only smell myself. Dogs, I knew, had a strong sense of smell. Why wasn't I able to smell anything besides myself_? _"_This isn't right, none of this is right!"_ I felt my instincts screaming at me to do something. So with adrenaline now coursing through veins, I began tearing through the house – through my older brother's room, the living room, the playroom, the master bedroom, the guest rooms, and even the bathrooms – but it was in vein. It was vacant, void of anybody. And there were no signs of life in or outside of the house.

After the frantic search I stopped to catch my breath. My thin legs were spaghetti. I gave a last desperate, hopeless glance around the living room.

"_No one's here but me," _I thought hysterically, "_I can't even hear or see any cars outside! What's going on? This is like some horror movie…No, don't think like that, Skylar, just keep your cool. If you let this get to your head, everything will be much worse." _I continued to pant, but I was glued to where I stood. Every thought imaginable rattled my brain. "_Okay, so let me sort out the facts. Number one, I woke up to the scene in my room. Number two, I'm a dog. Number three, that broken window gives me eerie vibes. Number four, well- I'm alone. And five, there isn't a single sight or sound that I'm aware of. The damn birds aren't even chirping right now! Oh, just screw all of this!" _I mentally swore, attempting to turn my morbid mood into fury or frustration. It was working, so I shook my head and surprised myself by snarling. Okay, anger – check. Epiphany- not even close.

I snarled louder, the reverberations through my chest felt natural, almost blissful. Feeling a bit more dynamic, I didn't hesitate to turn and walk towards the hallway that led to my room. The only clues I had were in it, so it was nessasary to go back to investigate... Heh, my last name is Holmes, ironic isn't it?

I let yet another powerful growl as I focused my eyes straight ahead of me and looked directly into my gray morning-lit room. The closer I got, the more I felt my fur spike up in fear. I pushed the door open a little more and sucked in a breath as my eyes locked onto the nauseating mound on my floor.

I rallied the only valiant feelings I had in me and started slowly towards the mound. I really had no clue what it really was, but it sent shivers down my back to the base of my tail. It didn't smell weird; I noted to myself as I came closer, "_No, it doesn't stink like it should …or maybe...wait a second – it does smell…It smells just like…" _That's when my eyes snapped open wide. I could visibly see myself shaking as I examined the mound more closely. The pale, bloodstained carcass was barely recognizable. The only thing that I reconize was the chestnut brown hair was messily clumped together with dried blood; I gawked at the figure with disbelief and queasiness.

It was me.

The beyond mutilated body, with nothing but a bloodied shredded t-shirt and messed up basketball shorts, was me.

Or _was _me.

Somehow or another I had ended up in a dog's body while my human body was dead and beyond repair. I was sickened. I wanted to vomit , but the grotesque and devestation I felt squeezing out my insides had me choking on air instead. How could this happen? Why did this happen?!

"I see you are quite shocked." A voice laughed abruptly.

My heart whiplashed entire being from fright. My head slowly turned to look behind me, where the window was I felt as if the room dropped about twenty degrees. A lone silhouette sat on the shelf, its entire body colored black. I couldn't move or speak; I was frozen, fear and horror consuming every instinct, every feeling I ever had.

"Hmmm, I see you're at a loss of words!"

I gave no reply, my breathing had already stopped. The echo of the black figure's word's still rung in my ears, its lethal breath sending icy tentacles of terror through my limbs. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I was prey to this seemingly murderous being.

Suddenly the black figure jumped down. It took its time and strode over to me. My legs wobbled and I shrank back. My throat tensed up like something was choking it, and I probably was close to feinting from lack of air that reached my lungs. When the figure reached me it crouched down and its hand reached out as if to stroke me. That's when the invisable chains that kept me still snapped. Without a thought I jumped back and let out a menacing snarl, "_Don't touch me!"_

"Intresting... it seems as if you've lost all memory of last night."

"_L-Last night? What is it talking about?" _

"Ah, so you don't remember," it smirked down at me, "well that's such a shame. But I knew that this was a possiblility. After all, only very few are even able to withstand the pain of morphing, your fragile brain most likely sent the memory to the back of your subconscience so that you will not have to remember the intolerable agony."

"_Morphing... wait, is that why I'm a dog?_" My thoughts flickered through my head, trying to carve out anything useful, but I could remember nothing.

"Yes, you're right," the black figure clapped its hands, " and on top of that, have I ever said anything about the speed your mind processes at? It is very incredible indeed, you think before you actually think about something!"

"_What- wait, can he read my mind?" _I started to panic.

_"_Yes I can, but only the thoughts that stick out from the others. Its too complicated to explain to a mortal such as yourself." It replied giddily; its dangerous smile sent a thorn through my heart. "Now then, about the deal, it is still in order I presume?"

"_D-Deal? What deal?"_

"Well, anyhow, its too late to change it. Even if your memory is at a loss, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more than I have."

_"Can't or won't?" _I growled hoarsely, air finally reaching my lungs.

"Clever girl," it sniggered, "which is another reason why I chose _you_. Once you fulfill my request, I'll take back your gifts. Besides that, I have nothing left to say. Time in this realm is short; I've only come to see you off, so enjoy it while it lasts."

My already aching limbs stiffened to the point where it hurt like hell. I didn't think thoughts could sound so scattered and shaky, but apparently it's possible. "_R-r-request? G-gifts?! Wha- WHAT are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I? Where is my family?" _

"Silence." Its 'humorous' tone broke character and it was instead replaced with an overwhelming and terrifying disposition. It shut me up at once, its black resonance filled every inch of my already strained body. I watched in dread as the figure rose from its crouch on the floor and laughed at me once more, "There, no more questions, right? This realm is about ready to shatter, and that will be your way of transport. Besides that, I bid you farewell until we meet once more."

Shocked to the core, I tried to shake my head to free myself of the rigor stiffness that had enveloped me.

"_WAIT! Don't go! What do you mean by 'shatter' and 'transport'? Who- What are you?" _I begged pitifully, scared out of my wits.

It looked down on me, eyeless, and grinned malevolence through its teeth. My stomach was officially deadweight.

"I am all, I am nothing, I am I, and I am _you_."

A pause stoked with apprehensive vibes filled the air, and in those moments I felt the house shake and crash around me. Blackness soon broke apart the very fabric of reality I stood in. But I never dropped my gaze from the cruel smile engraved on the figure's face. Before I lost all senses and was dragged deeper and deeper into a whirlpool that was black as pitch, I saw the corners of the malicious grin creep upwards, and heard it cackle:

"I am Lie."

* * *

Edited: Monday, Febuary 25, 2013

A/N: **_P_**_**lease enjoy this highly original piece of work. First off - yes - the main character will be a dog - a ginger husky (the picture of the fanfic cover). Oh and Can't wait to see the response, so please review! Also, I will try and answer questions you ask, but I'm a busy person **_**and**_** can't exactly answer everything in case of spoilers, so I apoligize before hand. Anyways, thank you!**_

**_*This is a T rated fiction, so please - if you are against gore or (semi)-bad words , please read something your level.*_**

**_All reviews are welcomed! _**


	2. Chapter 1

There was no 'mirror' of which I was aware of, but I saw my whole body materialize before me. My brown eyes gazed in a mixture of wonder and disbelief as the body of a light ginger husky looked back at me with the same eyes.

That was the first time I saw myself.

In the thick, inky blackness I saw clearly the four legs, paws, ears, tail, muzzle, and ginger and white fur that marked my new being. I thought I could've stared at myself forever, entranced with how each strand of hair was so detailed or how the movement of a single muscle seemed to ripple underneath my the skin, but ill-fated I was, because time was cut short. In an instant, the reflection of me dissipated. I was left with nothing but the cold darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-x-**

_-the start of her worries-_

* * *

A moan escaped my mouth, and I sluggishly opened my eyes. Gray concrete was the first thing that entered my blurred vision, followed by streaks of raindrops pooling and splashing around me. And the irritating and overwhelming dampness that clung to my fur and body not helping my mood. Of all weather, it just _had _to be raining, and of all places, I just _had _to appear on a wet, slimy concrete sidewalk. I whined with the utmost frustration; too much had happened today. Not to mention that new information was already trying to process through my already melted brain.

That black figure known as Lie... I knew who it reminded me of:

Truth.

I'm was fan of Fullmetal Alchemist about two years ago, and so this whole situation was frightfully weird. Truth and Lie. They were like one in the same, with the exception that now Lie was real while Truth was fiction. What's even more humorous is that the irony of it all comes across in more ways than one. "_What a nice turnout this is. I didn't think this stuff was possible." _I snorted, momentarily distracted.

I slowly scrambled up to my paws, shaking out my fur once I was up. "_Ugh, where am I?"_ I inwardly groaned, blinking back rain water. "_And what happened to that... black void?" _I scanned the area around me, realizing I was in some sort of shopping district. Display cases of all kinds lined both sides of the street, which all seemed extremely large from my viewpoint.

Only a few people dotted the area; the rain obviously drove the rest away for today. I took a deep breath and gave a long drawn-out sigh. I didn't have a clue about where I was. Not only that, but I was an effing dog. There was nothing I could do to ask for directions – I wouldn't be able to even call my mom and say I was okay…or maybe a bit worse than okay. It was right around then that I had believed that my life was screwed to the point of no return.

Irony is a bitch; she doesn't know when to shut up.

I had only taken a few shaky steps forwards, a little more used to my new body, when there was a scream. And then a loud rumble. And then the next thing I knew, two figures were racing down the slope of the vacant street with enough velocity match a car. Glued in place, I watched the figures come closer, taking notice of a third person not too far behind them.

Something inside me screamed red alert. I couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but I knew by now to listen to my instincts. After all, they knew something was wrong with my home before I actually did. Not to mention that they knew 'Lie' would appear at the broken window… Lie… _"That bastard."_

Once the two figures got close enough to see, I nearly choked on air. Dumbfounded, I watched a blonde-haired kid with a red coat and a tin can pass right by me. Any other day, I would've waved it by as a kawinky-dink, just a few cosplayers of some sort, however, reality rammed into me at full throttle.

I was in the Fullmetal world now. I was in the country of Amestris; that effing messed up country that was started for the sole purpose of creating a Philosopher Stone. And as it just so happens, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric had just run past me. And there was no doubt the broad and tanned man that also sped by me was Scar.

I hate Tuesdays.

I began to panic once more, because obviously turning into a dog didn't give me enough to panic about, but being teleported to a not-so-fictional-world, did. "_Okay, okay, easy Skylar. I have to think! _Why_ am I here? _Lie_. How did I get here? _Lie_. Who changed me into a dog? _Lie._ How am I supposed to get home? That BASTARD! Sending me off to a parallel dimension and leaving me without a way to get home! Because of_ _Lie I'm stuck here! Lie's the one who brought me here…Lie's grin…Lie's words…Lie and Truth...is it possible...could Lie be_ _Truth in disguise? Or even his brother or something?! Just what the hell is going on? I'm not in the Twilight Zone, am I?" _I'm not the most eccentric girl on the planet, but I think when I doubled-over nothing, a few seconds after Scar ran past me, I began to worry a bit more for my health.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's short, but not to worry, for the next one will be up shortly. I just need it edited.**


	3. Chapter 2

"_What are you doing Skylar?" _My inner voice questioned. I clenched my teeth together as an answer. My lolling tongue was not a happy camper.

"_Why aren't you stopping?" _I was breathless and aggravated.

How was I supposed to know? I wasn't the one in control of my actions at the moment! No, if my inner voice wanted to know why I wasn't stopping myself from going _towards _my impending demise, it should ask the one-minded tyrant I recently dubbed LCS, Lack of Common Sense.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-x-_**

-the revealing of her true nature -

* * *

It all started after Scar passed by me, followed by me doubling-over.

I had just regained my composure and was about to turn away and find someplace I could think in peace. But for some bizarre reason, my body moved on its own. I freaked out a little, unsettled at the involuntary actions. Subsequently, my body then turned ninety degrees to my left. My eyes bugged out from my sockets, metaphorically of course, before my body took a step forwards. Next, my head rose automatically, but the movement felt a little more natural. That's when I my eyes locked-onto a certain Ishbalan's back, whom was in the distance chasing the Elrics.

That split second I changed from a person to a beast.

I was blinded and consumed with an unimaginable, a raging desire, as I propelled forwards down the rain-slicked road. The potency of the feeling was overbearing, shutting down my free will and replacing it with the one-minded tyrant, LCS. "_This is stupid! Come on Sky, get a hold of yourself! Get a hold of yourself, get damned grip!" _My rational thoughts pounded my already slushed-up cranium endlessly, but nevertheless, I couldn't stop myself. My eyes were locked in front of me like a hunter to its prey. I gained more and more speed until my paws seemed like they never touched the ground. Tongue lolling, heart racing, and a passionate resolve to catch something – I was the embodiment of a dog, no matter which way I looked at it.

I only began to slow my pace when I neared the alleyway the 'not-so-fictional' characters turned in to. My speed was almost uncanny, and I had reached the alley in good time, even after the Elrics' and Scar's timely head start. I was fast; faster than I had ever thought was humanly possible. And that's the thing- it may not be humanly possible, but dogs are beast at this stuff.

Panting, I halted prior to reaching the alley. The flaming desire that welled within me started fizzling out. I blinked twice. It was gone. My once churning insides quickly grew cold with dread- knowing all too well that being this close to any action was a frivolous and pointless endeavor. "**Now** _you stop, Skylar. Did you finally _think_ about what you're getting yourself into? Maybe if you'd listen to me you'd be better off." _My inner self scolded harshly, mentally slapping me as retribution for ignoring it earlier.

"_Oh, just shut it!"_ I snapped back.

If I ever made it back home in one piece, I should just check myself into a mental institution.

Loud clanging and thumps of metal soon interrupted my thoughts and I was back in reality. "Alphonse!" Ed yelled hysterically somewhere in the alley. I stood closely to the edge of the brick wall, my ears folded against my head, and as if on cue, Edward jumped out from the alley. Scar appeared after stepping forwards, directly in my line of view, facing the two-metal-limbed blonde.

"You bastard!" the older Elric screamed at the Ishbalan.

The scarred man only glowered at him in return. Edward scowled darkly and rushed forward, crying out as he did. His automail arm shaped into its usual sharp-spear form.

"Then I guess I'll have to start by destroying this abhorred right arm of yours." Scar said evenly, not even flinching as he caught Ed's arm effortlessly. He then used his alchemy, destroying the automail arm like it was nothing more than a fly. Edward's eyes grew huge as he realized Scar could kill him within the next second. The blonde jumped backwards instictively, falling onto his back in the process, trying to inch away from the big man. I caught my breath and drew my fangs when Scar stepped forward once more, glaring coldly at Ed. "Now you will not have a chance to use your heretic's alchemy."

From that point onwards, I knew what Edward was going to say. I knew what was going to happen. I didn't exactly remember details, but I just knew. And as unbelievable as it seems I launched an attack from where I had been quietly standing, ramming my head into the side of Scar's torso, before Ed was able to utter a word. I don't know how much I weighed, but I distinguished that I must've been heavier than previously thought because Scar staggered to the side. After slamming into the unprepared man, I leapt away from Scar as fast as I could. I somehow magically landed in front of Edward, and I took the opportunity to take a protective stance in front of him.

"A mutt will not save you from divine judgment, State Alchemist."

"_I'm not a damn mutt!" _I barked dryly in response_. "And save that divine judgment for yourself."_

"Brother, Doggy, run! Get away from here!" My ears perked up slightly as Alphonse yelled. I looked past Scar's well-muscled body and saw the younger brother lying down in a ravaged heap of armor. I practically gulped. Well…if he really wanted me to go…

Ed retorted hotly, "I'm not going to leave you here Al!" I shook my head from my doubts and looked fiercely into Scar's dark eyes, trying to feel determined instead of pathetic. But my attention to Scar was diverted at once when I overheard Ed whisper quietly to himself, "What kind of brother would I be if I did?" I turned my head briefly to see Ed for the first time up close; his golden eyes brimmed with resentment of being unable to fight, unable to defend his brother. I was momentarily taken aback by the depth of emotion that seemed to radiate around the boy…

"Brother, you'll die! Just run already! I'll be fine! Get out of-AH- watch out!" I snapped my attention back in front of me just in time to see Scar's arm swinging down, taking advantage of my distracted self. Luckily for me, it was just his arm, but the force he swung it at was a feat altogether. He hit squarely on my neck, sending me sprawling at least a foot to the side. I gave a shrill yelp at the abrupt pain.

I couldn't get up right away because I was stunned by impact. Instead, I stayed down, watching as Scar towered above Edward. There was no time left! I was right; this was different from the anime. I wasn't able to hear the speeding of cars or the yelling of soldiers in the distance. Where the eff was Mustang? That lazy-ass, dead-sexy, good-for-nothing bum!

"Promise me, promise me you will not harm my Brother." I listened to Edward's strained voice. I attempted desperately to get to my paws, but my neck cried out in pain and I dropped to the ground in defeat. In track I was able to push through the pain of lactic acid coursing through my veins, but the moment someone's life was put on the line, I resigned myself to merely watching. I wasn't this kind of person! I never was this kind of person! "_But you are." _I flinched as the truth was flung into my face. "_You only imagine being the heroine, when in reality… You're just the same as everyone else, a coward." _

"Ed! What are you saying? Run away! Stay alive! Please, Ed! Save yourself!" I heard Alphonse scream frantically somewhere in the background. I shook violently, It was a possibility, but I stayed down. Unable to face death.

"I will not touch him. It is only you that I am after. Unless he is to intervene, I will not harm him." Scar gave his word, his eyes not showing a bit of remorse for trying to kill a defenseless kid in the street.

"No! Edward! Please, RUN!" Alphonse cried out with hurt. "Please Brother! Run!" Each word was a bullet to the heart. I closed my eyes once I saw Scar lower his hand to finish of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Rain continued to steadily fall, crying out its sorrows of the day. I felt the droplets hit the side of my head, each one felt heavier and heavier… Even the rain was taunting my failure of being a righteous human with a heart of valor and heroism. I had once thought I was such a person, but right then, I knew it was just a fairytale I had imagined for myself.

I got one more glimpse of the scene unraveling before I shut my eyes tight again.

Oh God, Scar's hand was centimeters from Ed's face. Oh God, save him!

**BANG.**

My eyes flew open at the sharp sound that split the air. I saw the familiar dark blue uniforms of the military, and the two familiar faces of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. I think my heart froze in the initial shock of the gunshot, but began beating a mile a minute after I fully realized what happened. Riza shot the Ishbalan in the arm.

"Scar, release the Fullmetal Alchemist, now." Mustang ordered, his voice sounding more real than I had ever heard it. "Surrender now, or deal with the consequences."

The former monk raised his head, holding his now bleeding arm, "And who are you?"

At this, the colonel gave him a cocky smirk, "I'm glad you asked. I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Sir!" Riza looked irritated as the colonel put himself in the line of fire.

"You're the Flame Alchemist…the one from Ishbal." Scar's body tensed in anger and he cracked his knuckles. "I see that God has put yet another in my path."

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Mustang smirked wider. He was such a cocky bad-ass.

I shook my head desperately as the scene rolled on, feeling a bit awed yet disorientated as the anime turned to life – Mustang's failure of noticing he was useless and Riza's quick save on his part. I remained still even when Riza began firing a million bullets in every direction towards Scar. One managed to graze my fur and _that_ really paralyzed me with fear.

After her barrage of bullets, I saw Armstrong sneak up behind Scar. Taking him by surprise, or rather me by surprise, and they began their fight. They were beyond quick, and I gawked at the strength and agility each man presented. How their movements were even possible is beyond me. Their skills surpass that of which I have only seen in movies.

I really hadn't been paying attention at all until the fight, but now I realized that Riza and a few others had made their way over to Edward. I sighed, and finally  
found the resolve to get up. My neck ached, but I really didn't care at that point. On my paws, I slowly walked up to Edward. I walked up to my years' worth of obsession.

"Hey look, it's a dog." A soldier pointed out once I got into view.

"_Shut up, I'm not a dog."_ I grumbled and looked pointedly at the man who announced my arrival.

Riza and the other soldiers now looked over their shoulders and gave me curious glances as I padded up to Edward, who was looking rather…out of it. He was staring at the ground, his face contorted in a mixture of anger and gloom. When I stood next to him, the rain started to lighten up to a few mere specks. He still hadn't really noticed my standing there, so I gently poked his face with my nose.

Hehehe.

I poked him again.

Hehehehe!

I poked him again!

"_OMG I'M POKING EDWARD ELRIC WITH MY NOSE!"_ I thought giddily, ignoring my former gloomy aura.

"Will you stop that?" Ed grumbled, pushing away my nose. I answered him with a playful whine. He then turned his head to stare at me, a little surprised.

"_Okay, fine, but then you go to Alphonse now,"_ I barked softly once our eyes met, _"He wants to beat you to a pulp right now. 'Kay?"_ Now the blonde-haired kid gave me another look over, trying to comprehend what I wanted from him. I rolled my eyes and then gestured over to Alphonse with my muzzle. Ed's eyes sparked in an instance and he quickly looked over to Al. His movements were then automatic; he raced over to Alphonse's broken-up body.

"Al…Alphonse! Alphonse are you okay? Al, come on, talk to me!"

I smirked my dog smirk. I then turned around and strode away from the brothers. When I passed Riza, though, I felt her eyes burned through my pelt. I stopped in my tracks and gave her a questioning look. "_Yes, Riza? Am I too cute to ignore?_" My eyes shimmered with newfound mirth and I felt my tail wag.

"Where do you think you're going? No one said you had to leave." She chuckled warmly. Wow… she must love dogs. She didn't seem even a bit threatening.

"_I have to go. I've already done enough for today."_ I woofed a reply, even though I knew she didn't understand. "_Bye now, m'lady. I'm glad you didn't shoot me." _I gave an amusing bow as a gesture of goodbye and finally trotted away. I needed to seriously think for a few hours straight. _Without _any distractions.

* * *

A/N: **_Thank you for reading! Don't have time for a long author's note, sorry! _**


	4. Chapter 3

"_I have to go. I've already done enough for today."_ I woofed a reply, even though I knew she didn't understand. "_Bye now, m'lady. I'm glad you didn't shoot me." _I gave an amusing bow as a gesture of goodbye and finally trotted away.

"_I wish I could stay…but I'd only get myself killed."_ Another long sigh escaped my mouth, the warm breath blended into the outside air with ease. After a considerable distance away from everything, I paused to glance behind me.

The chaos that had engulfed the area was now quiet. Edward Elric was being guided into a car, followed by a wrapped-up Al who was loaded into the back seat with him. My ears folded back in defeat. Now what? Was I going to sleep in some alley and ponder all night over my situation? Would I be seen as a stray and picked up by animal control?

Not only that, but I was horribly torn about going about my completely ignorant and eager 'fan-girl ways' of following the Elrics or leaving them behind for the betterment of the future.

_"_I think I could help your diminutive dilemma."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-x-**

-a diminutive dilemma, resolved-

* * *

A few seconds without a heart beating means one of two things. The first of the latter being that you have some kind of medical issues. The second, well, is when an almost god-like monster suddenly whispers in your ear from right behind you. The former is probably more accurate in my case.

With a scream that only a dog could produce, I leapt out of my fur and quickly turned and faced the thing I now deemed as a twisted demonic bastard. Although I was nearly deaf and terror-stricken –I was perfectly capable of glaring at the eyeless black fiend that stood only inches away from me.

"Are you always going to act like this around me?" it laughed slyly.

"_W-why are you here- Truth?"_ I trembled and shrunk back from his figure.

"Truth? Hehe~ you degrade me, girl." It countered callously; I shivered as each word sent waves of dread crashing down on me. How could anyone be in its presence of this monstrosity for more than a second?

"Do not compare me with such an egotistical and despicable imbecile. I am Lie, have I not twice told you?"

"_Once."_ I squeaked. But of course, although I was scared, I my thoughts demanded unwisely, "_So what do you want with me, Lie? You obviously have something in mind." _God I wanted to kill myself. Right then. Right there.

Lie's black grin peaked beyond a typical smile and his towering body stooped down lower, as if to examine me. "Right, right, of course my lovely Skylar. How could I forget?" The black figure chuckled amidst his sinister mirth. "As I said before, I can help you with your little problem!"

"_Get to the point!" _I snapped from my rising tension.

I really couldn't stand being accompanied by the dark creep for as long as I already had.

_"_Ohh~ how touching! No one has had the _gull _to actually snap at me like that- this is quite a feat!" Lie sniggered. Playing with his 'food' must be a hobby. "Alright then! So, you have a problem: choosing to follow the Elric brothers or staying out of the way... Do you want to know what I think?"

I gulped saliva down my recently parched throat and nodded my head slowly.

Without warning, he flung his face a centimeter away from mine. I wasn't even able to flinch before he turned me into a rigid statue as his lethal whispers echoed their terrors thought my ear, "Never leave their sides. Never run away. I'm _always _watching. If you do so much to leave them, I'll kill you myself- a slow, excruciating and unbearable death. And I warn you now to heed my words, foolish little girl, because I _always_ keep my side of the deals."

**-x-**

* * *

"In here, sir." A soldier clad in the dark blue of military uniform opened the vehicle's door for the young State Alchemist. Edward nodded his head and muttered a 'thanks' to the man before slipping in and settling into the backseat, nearly toppling over from the lack of arm. The opposing door then opened, and the big heap of Al was quickly placed on the seat next to Ed before the both doors closed.

Edward inwardly sighed as he looked once more at the devastating condition that Alphonse was in, but remained quiet. The suit of armor also kept his silence even as the engine began stirring from its slumber and the car starting moving forwards. But for them the silence during the ride wasn't tense or uncomfortable; it was a more subtle kind of quiet. Yes, in their silence, there was an unspoken bond of brotherhood between the two…The kind that was bound to last eternity.

Unfortunately, though, that comfortable silence was ruptured by tires screeching to a halt.

"AAAHHH!" Edward's bodily momentum kept on moving forwards once the vehicle stopped. His face planted into the front seat, his little blonde antenna folded and crushed by impact. Alphonse was luckier because his armor was wedged compactly in his seat, not allowing him to move.

Ed groaned out loud before rubbing his head and righting his former position. Then he began his screaming rant at the driver, pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL! DRIVE RIGHT YOU MORON -"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, it's just that there's a dog in the middle of the street!" The officer interrupted, somewhat unnerved. "It's just sitting there…"

"THEN HONK THE DAMN HORN!"

"W-wait! Brother hold on!" Alphonse said quickly, "Mr. Driver, sir, what does the dog look like?"

"What the heck Al, why…" Suddenly Edward's eyes grew wider as realization set in. How could he forget so easily? That dog… That dog tried to save him. "Oh."

"Umm, well, it has white and light ginger fur. It reminds me of a wolf breed or something," informed the driver.

"Brother!" Al suddenly pleaded. The alchemist clenched his teeth. What could they possibly do with a dog? It may have tried saving the boy's life, but what did that mean? What could they do for it? _Nothing_. Absolutely nothing.

"No, just face the facts Alphonse. The mutt likes its freedom, and it's not like we can do anything for it. Not to mention it's a bit bigger than your little cat friends. You won't be able to keep him in your armor at all." The blonde teen sighed fruitlessly. Alphonse wasn't going to give in anytime soon…

"Brother, the doggy saved your life! We should at least see if he has an owner." Alphonse declared, not taking no for an answer.

"Um, sirs, the dog is walking towards the vehicle. From what you're saying, do you want it contained? I can swiftly catch it and we can be on our way." The driver said to the brothers. Ed peeked a glance at Alphonse, who clearly felt brighter at the man's proposal.

"Alphonse, no."

"Yes!

"No!

"Please!"

"NO, AL!"

"Come on Brother, he saved your life! Please? Pretty please- with a cherry on top?"

With his flesh hand Edward hit his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

"ALRIGHT. _Fine_. But if it runs away, we're _not_ going after it!"

"Really? You're serious? T-Thank you so much Brother!" Alphonse cheered and giggled in his successful pleas. Then an idea popped up in the blonde's head, and he smirked devilishly.

"Yes, yes, in fact, _I'll _be the one to catch the dog!" And as if on cue, the little brother shut up. If they were cartooned figures, one would say that Edward looked like a little devil with horns, a spiked tail, and touch of fire in a background. Oh, what an angelic creature he was! Note the sarcasm.

Before Alphonse could say a word, the young alchemist opened the door and fumbled a little before stepping out of the car. "W-wait Brother! D-Don't hurt the doggy! Or do anything rash!" The younger brother sweatdropped when Ed slammed the door behind him. Taking no time at all, the Elric strolled around the dark car and spotted the husky who was drifting slowly down the road. He examined the dog with a scrutinizing eye.

Something was off.

Was it possible for a dog to look so shaken?

So perturbed?

Was it because of Scar?

"Hey there…" Ed called gently. He forgot all about his little evil plot.

The ginger dog stopped to raise its head at him but flinched when their eyes made contact. There was a momentary break before it shook its head roughly, as if ridding its thoughts. The husky then looked back up at him and barked softly and wagged its stilled tail before slowly walking up to the alchemist. Suddenly memories of Nina and Alexander ran through his mind – and a pain and sullen expression crossed over his features. The dog was a little smaller in size, but had almost the same eyes as the big dog.

No, he shouldn't be thinking of such a thing.

His free hand was abruptly pushed up by the dog's muzzle and he looked at the dog with a tenderer gaze. It could be considered a surprising feat for the boy- had it not been for his extremely jacked up week. Either that or the arrogant, brash teen was getting softer. The former of the latter being nearly impossible. At least, in Edward's point of view.

Nevertheless, Ed's point of view isn't always truthful.

Deep down he could feel the_ real _reason…

That reason being that Edward Elric actually had a soft spot for animals.

"Sheesh dog, stop looking at me like that," Ed muttered coyly, avoiding the dog's glittering expression, yet responding to the husky's actions by stroking its head gently.

Yes, even a proud, irritable, brash, arrogant, loud, overprotective, and unyielding blonde, whom is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, can't resist the power of a dog's overwhelmingly lovable face.

* * *

***diminutive- small; miniscule; pocket-sized** (I just h_ad_ to use this word, so sorry if it sounds wierd)

_**AN:**_

_**~Important Question~ Please read~**_

_**Ok, so I set up a poll on my profile to see what day/s I should update on a regular basis. This is to help me with my stupid procrastination problems. Honestly, contribution to this cause will ultimately be beneficial to both you guys my readers, and for me personally. Both you and me want faster updates, am I not wrong? So seriously, I thought, what deadline is better than a deadline determined by my precious readers? Thank you so much, and don't forget to vote, review, or PM me your opinion. Oh, and one more thing – put down two different days! This is in case my schedule isn't flexible enough for a certain week. Anyways, thank you so much!**_

_**Days I offer to update: Mondays, *Wednesdays, *Tuesdays, Thursdays, *Fridays, Saturdays, *Sundays**_

_***asterisk: days are subject to be sketchy update days based on activities.**_

_**~Important Information has Ended, Cue Author Rant~**_

-**Hey! Well, sorry for such a short chappy, but in the end it doesn't really matter as long as it is a good chapter. And, feeling that I owe you all for being so nice, I have to update now! . Hehe, so what are your thoughts? Do you have any situations in mind that would be a fun filler chapter, or a cool plot twist? Please tell me!**

**And something I would love (and inwardly hate…bc I hate being corrected) are some friendly critiques on my writing. I WANT to get better, and provide a better story for those who read. Whether you have a problem about my comma usage (uggg, I hate & love my commas) or my grammer (I admit it isn't the best…), please tell me! Besides that, I would now like to thank the following for reviewing:**

_PureBlackMoon_

_TalorRiley17_

_Bookworm-alchemist_

_IrisTenebris_

**And for those who favorited and/or followed:**

_et12356_

_TaylorRiley17_

_PureBlackMoon_

_CielPhantomhive255_

_IrisTenebris_

**_Really guys, thanks so much! It means a lot to me! _**_3_


	5. Chapter 4

_"…And I warn you now to heed my words, foolish little girl, because I always keep my side of the deals." _

_I stood petrified. My vision wavered and blurred and looked down at my white paws._

_ Who was I to go against him? Why did this have to happen to me? Most importantly…_

_...What was the deal?_

"Hey there."

Once again, he suddenly called out to me, but this time- gently. My jaw went taut. I raised my head slowly, obediently. I quaked inwardly with fear before gaining the courage to face the eyeless feign once more. But once our eyes connected, I flinched with shock. Where did Lie go? Whose golden eyes was I looking into?

The dark succumbing trance I had fallen into slowly dispersed. I tried ridding all my thoughts by shaking my head roughly. "_It's not Lie, its...its only Edward,"_ my inner voice tried reasoned with me. _"It's only Ed." _I blinked quickly now, focusing my attention on the blonde teen a foot away from me. His face seemed already familar. Although, he the expression he wore was …worried. What could he be worried about? I surely thought it wasn't me at first, but the fact was that his gaze was boring into_ my_ brown eyes.

"_H-hey. I'm fine." _I woofed softly, forcing an easy-going grin and wagging my tail. I needed to assume a better composure to stop his stupid worried face. I hate worried faces, they feed me guilt to no ends.

Of course, for some odd reason, Edward's face went sullen and blank once more. "_Ah, look what you did Skylar! You always make things worse!"_ I held back an exaggerated sigh before carefully moving forwards to his hand and forcefully nosing it with my muzzle, staring up with him with a the cutest expression I could conjure up.

Then an unexpected thing occured.

"Sheesh dog, stop looking at me like that," Ed muttered almost shyly. His single hand then softly ran across my head, rather unsurely at first, before petting me with more confidence.

I forgot my god-awful day and couldn't help but think:

_"Best. Day. Ever."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

-x-

-what to do with a dog who saved a life-

* * *

"And here you go." I barked gleefully as Edward set down a bowl of food on the floor. I licked my lips with the lingering anticipation of sinking my teeth into the scraps of bacon and toast piled high in the dish. Alphonse's happiness in his crate sitting next to me also seemed to radiate in waves though the whole room.

"Come on Al, stop doting and radiating happiness while I'm stuck with packing!" Edward called, now on the other side of the bedroom. "You have plenty of time for it in Resembool once I fix up your body!" Al pouted and rolled his metaphorical eyes – as weird as that sounds, I came to an understanding that his emotions are just vivid enough to feel.

"I'm not doting," Alphonse's attention left me and looked at his brother, "I'm just making sure she eats properly. Did you know I was listening to her stomach growling all through the night? I couldn't do anything, and you were fast asleep. She must've starved!"

I snickered cheekily. Alphonse would be a priceless doting owner. His vibrant personality only tripled when he took a good look at my _adorable_ face. Heh. Even if my pride as a human is threatened, at least I know that my dog façade can hypnotize people to do my bidding…

Not that I'd hypnotize Al… but if it meant I could get some more bacon….

"Alright, Doggy, eat up and stop staring at the food!" I grinned an award-winning smile and set my attention back onto my food, gobbling and savoring each scrap. Damn, my hunger was worth reckoning.

When finished with my delicious meal, I licked my lips a few times over before looking back and seeing the Ed beating and yelling profanities at the poor suitcase, trying to fit what few belongings he had into it. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. He really could make a big impression in such a small amount of time.

Shocker.

When I looked back to Alphonse my mind began to think of yesterday night. He and Edward figured I was a stray and got into a big debate on what to do with me. After perhaps a ten to fifteen minute argument, they settled on bringing me up with them to Resembool so Winry and Pinako could take care of me for a few weeks or so. After all, I 'saved' Edward's life.

I hate to admit it, but every time that notion is repeated… the guilt of 'deceiving' them grows to an unsettling point within my stomach.

"Finally, done! In Resembool I'm switching suitcases!" Edward's ear-piercing words sent me leaping upwards in alarm. God, dazing off seemed to be a bad habit in the world of FMA.

**-x-**

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Yo."

I looked up from my position on the floor of the train. A man with rectangular glasses and spiky-ish black hair stood tapped against the window.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes..." Edward pondered a little before opening the window.

"Everyone else was busy and couldn't come, so I'm seeing you off instead." The eccentric family man said calmly.

"Oh, well that's fine," the Elric gave a small smile, before making a face, "so what's the major doing here?"

I snorted. Edward's weird faces were always priceless.

"Isn't it obvious? What if Scar was to attack you again, or something? You'd be in trouble, in the shape you're in, right?" Ed clenched his arm stump and avoided the man's gaze. "The major means well. Just go along with it, okay?

"Children will always behave childish." Armstrong stated matter-of-fact.

Ed turned on him and yelled, "What was that? Who'd you call a child?" He then settled down and rolled his eyes. "By the way, did you get Alphonse on board?"

"Yes, I simply placed him with his friends among the sheep."

"EHH, WHAT DO YOU THINK MY BROTHER IS?"

"I thought he would be lonesome, all by himself."

I simply laughed from the humorous situation, right as the station bell rung. The vibrations of the train rumbled as it prepared to depart. The whistle blew, and I could smell the smoke that billowed from it.

"Okay, be careful on your journey!" I heard Hughes say. "If you ever come by Central, give me a holler."

Major Armstrong and Edward saluted him as the train slowly pulled away.

I wondered briefly if Hughes was going to die at the phone booth, before quickly realizing that I was wrong. It was after the Fifth Laboratory when Hughes died…

I sighed the longest sigh I think I've ever sighed. In my mind I tried to replay all the important events of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If I was wrong, and I ended up in the original storyline, I'd be screwed. But if I was in Brotherhood, there was a long way to go until everything was resolved.

The worst part…

I'd have to face death in the face a few more times, watch out for Lie who was watching me from somewhere in the shadows (how exactly should I feel about that?), manage to stick close to one of the Elric brothers at all times, avoid being noticed too much, avoid any Homunculus while at the same time sticking close to the Elric brothers (how the hell is that possible?), avoid Scar and his evil fists-of-doom, avoid Winry's wrench, somehow disrupt Edward's love for Winry (how can he get married to her? That's my job!), survive Izumi Curtis's wrath, survive Briggs and General Armstrong's wrath, survive Ling eating all my food, survive my soul being sucked out of my body and into Father's Amestrian Philosopher Stone, and to top it all off – somehow, I have to remember the deal I apparently, and rather stupidly, made with the devil.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

_Loads_ of fun.

"_In fact, you'll have so much fun that you just might die before you can go back to home!"_ Inner voice chipped in sarcastically. "_IF you_ can _go back_."

Yep, like I said, I could just die with the amount of fun I'll be having.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for a large portion of script in this update... -_- but it was required of me to have some script from the anime, no matter how much I hate it...But I did try putting my own twists to it.**_

_** Anyways, the next chapter will be much longer, because I can enjoy writing Skylar's POV about Resembool! And once Alphonse and Ed are all fixed up, Al can show Skylar some of his affectionation^^**_

_**Btw, I've got to say two late Happy Birthdays to two of my bestest friends ever. Rachel, Nina, LOVE YOU GUYS !**_

_**Oh, and stay tuned for the OMAKE after I thank the following:**_

**_My precious Reviewers-_**

_TaylorRiley17_

_et12356_

_CeilPhantomhive225_

**_And to the new recruits who find my story intresting enough to follow/favorite:_**

_TruthsMessage_

_The Gypsy Alchemist _

_SoraLover987142_

* * *

**OMAKE**

**I raised my head ever so slowly, obediantly. I quaked inwardly with fear before gaining the courage to face the feign once more. But once our eyes connected, I screamed with horror..**

**Right there, in front of my very eyes, Edward Elric was dancing Gangnam style. The K-Pop music suddenly blasted my ears from no specific place. **

**Then, when things couldn't get any worse, Scar popped up from behind Edward and they preformed the dreaded 'elevater move' where Edward was under the Ishbalan...my eyes burned from their sockets.**

**And then, if my eyes weren't blind enough, a radiant looking Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye magically poofed from nowhere and the four of them seemed to get into a weird formation. Mustang was on the ground laying on his side, in the front, the other three behind him.**

**Suddenly the music reached its suspense...and then...**

**"HEEEEEEYYYY, SEXY LADY!"**

**Roy Mustang's face smirked up at me, and he winked and blew me a kiss.**

-R.I.P. SKYLAR HOLMES-

* * *

SO random...i think the image of Scar and Edward doing 'the elavator' scene is now grossly engraved in my mind...hehehe^^ The OMAKE is for you guys b/c of the short chappy. Enjoy! ...or let it scar you for the rest of your lives :D


	6. Chapter 5

"This is where my research materials are hidden. If you're sure you won't regret learning the truth, then take a look at this. Knowing you, you'll be able to find the truth hidden within the truth,"I growled under my breath at the older man wearing a worn brown cloak as he handed a note to Edward. I refrained from snapping at him when he pulled away. I think he eyed me warily after the exchange, "I've said too much, but good luck."

Dr. Marcoh turned around, raising his arm up and waving it, "I pray that the day will come when you get your bodies back."

And with that, the doctor turned away from the station and was out of sight.

Thank god.

I hated the man. He was so guilt ridden about the research that it made me sick. It was his_ choice_ to murder. He was nothing less of a villian in disguise as a caring doctor. Those souls ripped away from their home in the body would never return. And he was one of the few responsible for such a thing.

"I wonder what changed his mind," Ed wondered out loud.

"Come on, let's get on the train before it leaves, we can read the note once we get settled." Alphonse said.

"Right."

Once we boarded took a seat on the uncomfortable, hard plank floor. The engine shuddered and roared to life, and suddenly we were off. The three males were soon engaged in conversation with each other, after discovering what was written in the note:

Central Library.

I was in for some deep shit, wasn't I?

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

- not the only one -

* * *

"Dammit you mangy mutt, stop that!"

My tongue lolled and I smirked up at the young alchemist, who was obviously annoyed at my playful antics- rushing in front of him and trying to make him face plant into the ground. I know, I'm too childish for my own good...But who doesn't want to see the famous Edward Elric in a fit of rage? Once a fan, always a fan.

The cool breeze that followed his angry voice only added to my mood. The gentle strokes of the wind were soothing to my fur while the bright sun warmed my body. Not only that, but the flourishing, vibrant sea of grass and flowers around us appeared endless; the fresh, pure scents of nature wafted to my nose, the sounds of birds twittering and of the wind echoed in my soul. The bright cerulean sky expanded beyond comprehension above us, clouds occasionally dotting it every so often.

Resembool was absolutely, and undeniably, breath-taking!

I had only dreamed of travelling to such a quaint place... In my hometown of Brooklyn, New York I had lived right on the outskirts of the city scape. It was a decent place, with a nice layout. My family led an average family life. I was able to do what most other fifteen girls could do, except I rarely did. I preferred staying home, imagining a life beyond the monotone life I was leading. Ironic, isn't it?

"_This place is beautiful…pictures can't compare."_ I droned sappily, now heeling at Edward's side. I make sure not to get _too_ pesky around him, or else he might not keep me around…

"Hey Ed, look! I can see the house!" Al said happily.

"Yeah yeah, I can too." The alchemist grumbled rather darkly. I snickered to myself when I realized why, which earned me a threatening glare from Edward. The snickering stopped, but a sneer on my face replaced it. Ed quickly scrutinized me for a second before swearing under his breath. "What the hell is wrong with this mutt?"

_"You'll never know." _I replied with a woof, practically winking.

His eyes seemed like they would widen, but he rolled them instead. "Why does it feel like you understand me?" I looked up, still heeling perfectly beside him, and gazed into his golden orbs with innocent chocolate eyes. The Elric brother quickly avoided my gawk and set his attention back to the road.

"So this is your mechanic's home?" Armstrong asked out loud after a minute, as the house was now perfectly in our view.

"Yep." The brothers chimed in unison.

* * *

-x-

_"Ehhhh? Woof? Bark? You have to be kidding me! Come on, stop already!" _I yelped uneasily. Den had come running up to the four of us and now happily nosed my rump and sniffed me everywhere. Although she was a girl, I still felt that the foreign greeting was rather uncomfortable. So I simply shied away, ignorant or unable to communicate to the poor dog that I _didn't_ want to be sniffed. Finally, after she was done, Den left my side and ran back to a short figure up ahead, Pinako.

"Hey, Granny!" Edward called out, grinning broadly.

"We're home!" cried the voice of Al.

I felt myself twitch before I gave into my inner desire and pranced over to the short old lady who was now only a few feet away. Her wrinkled face lit up; I was apparently a nice surprise. Score one for the husky!

"My word, what have you two been up two now?" She asked after observing the arriving party. Her hand instinctively stroked the top of my head, scratching the sensitive spot behind the right ear…which felt amazing.

Although I was slightly distracted, from the corner of my vision I watched the blonde teen shrug his shoulders, "A lot has happened. Can you and Winry fix us up?"

"Of course, what else did you expect?" Pinako affirmed with confident smile before looking up at the major. "And who might this man be?"

"Ah, this is Major Armstrong." He introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Pinako Rockbell." She removed her hand from my head and extended it to greet him. After putting down Al's crate he shook her hand and smiled politely. The grandma then stepped back, her perceptive eyes looked over the group from behind her peculiar circler specks that rested perfectly on the bridge of her nose. "You know, Ed, after not seeing you for a while…you've gone and grown smaller."

I momentarily became unhinged once Edward's aura plummeted dramatically like a waterfall, or in other words, he became the ferocious little devil most fans would go berserk for. I squealed so loud in my head that I was surprised the others couldn't hear me…Ahem, anyways...During the rant of the not-so-fictional characters, something shiny caught my eye. I forgot about Pinako and Ed and glanced up to the balcony – just in time to see a wrench flying across the sky. I gave a shrill yelp before LCS, Lack of Common Sense, kicked in yet _again_.

I _swear_, one day I'm going to strangle the damned thing.

My body shot forward without warning and jumped up towards the impending danger. My mouth opened wide, and in almost slow motion, the tool magically landed in my jaws the split second I chomped down on the metal. The force that the wrench was going moved me back slightly, but I landed unfazed, wrench in mouth. "_How the hell did I do that?"_

Everything went quiet before Edwards started choking with laughter. "HA-HAHAHAHA! NOT TODAY WINRY!" Edward fell on the floor laughing his ass off at Winry's jaw-dropping expression (quite literally). Even the other expressions of the onlookers were hilarious! I almost joined in with Ed before realizing that it was probably a bad idea, considering that I was a 'dog' and all... but mainly because I'd look like a rabid creature or something.

"Oh whatever, but welcome back!" She huffed in feigned anger, yet grinned happily.

I was feeling quite content once we were finally led into the house by Pinako…while Edward still couldn't contain his amusement. When we were greeted by the mechanic inside the home, he snorted and gagged in front of her from holding in the laughter. Even Winry's annoyed glare wasn't enough to quiet him. In fact, it only made the loud snorts grow louder.

"Edward," Winry growled through gritted teeth, "you _will_ die."

"Hah- I'd like to see you try!" Ed cackled manically. "The mutt will stop all your wrenches!"

I stopped in my tracks after entering the cozy kitchen. I raised my head and a metaphorical eyebrow at the alchemist. _"Mutt? If I recall this is the FOURTH time today he's called me that. I'm surprised I haven't grown a deep hatred for the word_ _already_." I rolled my eyes and huffed. _"I guess I need to relay something to this genius." _

I tossed my head up high and walked to Winry, the wrench displayed proudly in my mouth. My chocolate eyes caught the attention of golden ones. I smirked. Ed's laughter soon died and gawked at me. It wasn't a surprise since I had just dropped the tool in Winry's hands. She looked at me oddly before patting my head and gave a devilish smirk directed at Ed. "Now then, Ed, care to repeat that?"

"Tr-Traitor!" Edward pointed an accusing finger in my direction. I cocked my head innocently.

"I'd run if i were you, Brother." Alphonse said in a hushed voice from his crate on the table.

"I'm already on it!" Ed's scream echoed somewhere in the house. And I swore he was in the kitchen a second ago...

-x-

It was only an hour after arriving when Ed left the house with Den. I wanted to go with them, and see for myself the grave of Trisha Elric, perhaps even pay my respects to the woman who raised the two greatest guys in the world. But I couldn't go with them; my fatigued body wouldn't let me budge. I calculated that over the duration of three to four days I was running on approximately one hour of sleep and some light on and off dozing. The nightmares and panic attacks I had been having were taking a serious toll on both my mental and physical health. And I blamed Lie, the bastard. He and the stress of losing my world, my family, and even my own _body, _caused enough of a burden to deal with.

_"Oh just forget it Skylar, don't think about anything. Enjoy what little peace you have. Smell the flowers and the breeze. Smell the wood around you, the fragrance of nature, the dew, listen to the buzzing of insects!"_ I whined out loud, trying to build a barrier between my inner thoughts and the peaceful air around me.

"What's wrong girl?" I cocked my tired neck at Alphonse who was leaning against the barrel Armstrong had set him against, his empty gaze focusing on me. I proceeded to give him a shake of my head and barked, _"Nothing."_

His soul seemed to see through my little façade though. Al's only working armor hand reached out and petted down my back rhythmically; beginning to soothe whatever worries I had on my mind. I scooted my butt closer to him and relaxed my stiff sitting posture. I knew I felt his soul smile. I don't know how to describe it, but Al's presence was more comforting than a soft bed or blankets. I just wanted to hug and snuggle with him, but I was a dog...and he was a heap of metal. Not very comfortable now, is it? So instead I moved as close I could to him and relaxed against his sun-warmed metal body, bathing in sunlight. I kept my eyes fixed on the surrounding world, watching the beautiful azure sky above us. A wave of absolute calm washed over me, shunning any darkness.

Al and I stayed like that for hours, until the different shades of hues from the sunset began, painting the sky as if it were its canvas. The boy in the suit of armor still continued to stroke me, never stopping. I felt my happiness and gratitude towards the tin can grow more and more.

_"Thank you, Alphonse." _I thought fuzzily, "_Thank you."_

"You're welcome." Al murmured out loud.

My muzzle twitched and I rested my droopy eyes for a little bit longer... But soon my body tensed the moment my brain processed what the armor said. Shocked, I looked up at him with wide eyes and gaped. The armor stopped stroking me and inclined his helmet questioningly. I blinked rapidly a few times, _"W-what? Did you just answer me? Do you understand me?"_

Al's pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his helmet. He looked confused but laughed lightheartedly "I'm sorry girl, was I petting you too hard? "

My whiskers tingled from disappointment. "_B-But! Why…? Didn't he just answer me? Didn't he just hear me a moment ago? Why can't he hear me now?""_

"I- I'm sorry! Why do you look sad? ... Forgive me, I'm not sure what I did wrong! Um- oh! I'll give you a piece of bacon tomorrow morning to make it up to you. I'm sorry!" Alphonse now looked frantic, unsure of what to think of my sudden change of mood. A pang of guilt shot through me and I clumsily stood up from the ground and nosed his metal hand, trying to get him to pet me again. "_It's fine, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything."_

"Oh, phew. I thought I did something to hurt you. You're okay, right?" Al said, relieved. I nodded my head to further assure the sweet boy that I was fine. When he began petting me again, I flopped back on the ground, eyelids heavy. A strong cool breeze took ahold of yet another one of my long sighs, whisking it away. I inhaled deeply, trying to let the sweet sensation of being in the countryside let my worries rest for a little bit longer...but it was futile. It was growing darker around us. And deep down, I felt something start to viciously squeeze and strangle my soul, suffocating me.

Turmoil.

Chaos.

I felt it ferociously pump and spread through the veins in my body and heard its screeches and howls ringing in my heart.

"It was a nice day out, wasn't it?" Alphonse said softly, gaining my attention. "I actually have been thinking of a name for you for a while, you know. I realized that calling you 'doggy' and 'mutt' is just mean. You deserve better."

One of my eyes opened and peeked up at the armor. A weak smile graced my muzzle as Al rubbed behind my right ear. "_As long as it isn't stupid."_

_"_You love the sky, right? Your gaze hasn't left it since we got out here..." Alphonse mused to himself. I nodded my head weakly, even though I never actually had cared about it before coming to Amestris. "Then maybe...yeah. I'll talk with Brother about it!"

I nodded my head, accepting the decision without objection.

* * *

-x-

"Goodnight Ed."

"Night."

The blonde walked awkwardly to the bedroom, his lack of arm and temporary leg caused some minor balance issues. I followed loyally on his armless side just in case he toppled, which was highly unlikely. But then again, anything could happen. My being in Amestris was the reason enough for such paranoia. Anyways, once Ed entered the room, he pushed the door behind him, leaving it open a crack.

I paused to to assess the new territory. The bed was neatly made while the tied curtains of the window were perfectly symmetrical. A dresser was placed on the wall opposite of the bed, a few trinkets places on its surface, while a full bookshelf and a desk were on the right hand side of the room. All in all, it was pretty barren. I had previously thought there would be more…personal belongings. But I was mistaken. These boys only kept what they thought they really needed.

"Huaaa." I blinked when Ed shuffled forwards and fell into the bed with a loud sigh. "Damn, I just want to hurry up and get to that stupid library in Central. At least Granny and Winry can finish the automail within three days." My eyelids drooped and I let out a soft woof of agreement. Edward watched me walk up to the side of the bed and curl up on the floor. I just had to make it through one more night, I told myself. Maybe then the nightmares would disappear.

"A name…" my ears heard the teen murmur, and felt his eyes scoring across my body again.

_"Name?_" My senses were dull and foggy. I was stuck in the darkness of my mind once more. I tried desperately to stay awake.

"Lucky?"

Without hesitation, I snarled fiercely at the mere suggestion. Heh. Lucky? Me? No way. Me and luck don't really like each other, not to mention it was a horrendous cliché dog name. My mind wanted to cut off the world so badly but I gritted my teeth and fought off the drowning sensation.

"Eh? Fine, be that way. What about… Ginger?"

I wanted to seriously face palm right then, but my limbs didn't react. With my eyelids still closed, I growled once more. _"Skylar. Sky. Skylar. My name is Skylar. Come on, I need some telepathy here... Sky! Sky! Sky! Please not Ginger or Carmel or Lucky. Sky is...perfectly...fine...Ugh, stay awake..."_

"Geez, picky aren't we?" Edward snorted before continuing. "What about Carmel?"

"_No_!" I snapped irritably. Okay seriously, Edward sucked when it came to names. If I were him, I'd name a ginger husky something a little more unique.

"Fine...Sandy then." The blonde asked my opinion yet again.

"_No."_

"Alright then, what about-"

"_No." _I interrupted him for the last time. "_You suck at names."_

"They're not that bad!" Edward sat up from the bed and must've been glaring daggers into me.

"_I beg to differ." _

_"_Do you_ want_ me to call you Lucky?" Oh no he didn't. My sagging eyelids shot open and I returned his defensive glare, daring him to do such a thing. His smirk outdid him as he assumed a criss-cross-applesauce position with his legs. "Then let's try this again…Cerium?"

"_Cerium? As in an element on the periodic table? Heh, I shouldn't be surprised. But it does sound kind of…cool." _I pondered over the name... If I couldn't telepathically communicate my name, then Cerium seemed like a pretty good backup name. I woofed softly to approve the new name.

"Really? Haha, I knew I'd think of something! I think Al will like it too." Edward streched out on his bed, content. A small smirk tugged at my muzzle before waves of fatigue swallowed up my body. My eyelids shut instantly while my mind quickly lost consciousness. "_No, just stay awake." _I chastised feebly against the overwhelming exhaustion.  
And I tried to wake up, I really did! But the sensation of drifting off overwhelmed me...

Black icy tentacles soon wrapped their way around my body, making me shudder and tremble. They squeezed me tightly, forcing the air out of my lungs. _No...NO_! The tentacles pulled me faster and faster through the spiraling darkness. Different shades of darkness illuminated from the void I was being dragged through. That's when I saw the black figure outlined with white particles. I felt myself scream in pure terror and agony for reasons beyond explanations. "**Would you like to make a deal?" **_NO! _The horrifying smile was carved permanently on its face._ NO, PLEASE! C_onfusion and fear tore my soul in half, and I could do nothing. I wanted to die. The pain, the pure horror. It was all too much.

Something warm suddenly touched my head; I flinched at the initial contact before moving towards the warmth. I heard something call out to me. "Ey ake p," the gentle voice called and repeated the command. "Hey, wake up."

Heavy eyelids opened wearily, and I didn't know whether to respond with a loud cry of grief or a whimper. So I settled on nothing. Something stroked my trembling body lightly, but I didn't have enough resolve to actually face whoever it was. I was just glad they were there. There was no way I could've pulled through by myself. I was weak, damaged…

Scared.

_"Please, help me._" I cried out pitiably. I wanted to go home. I wanted my parents to comfort me. I wanted to cry on my older brother's shoulder. I wanted to hug my little sister so desperately. But I knew my wishes would go unanswered. _"God, just…please."_

"Shhh." The owner of the voice that had called me earlier tried to soothe me. "You're alright now."

I gave a meek look at the dark, yet familiar figure that hovered above me. I think I cried out even more when I realized that it was in fact Edward. He looked over me, his expression worried but reassuring. The boy continued to sit at my side, his unyielding assurances that I was alright soon comforted me somewhat. My shaky breaths started to ease and the trembling that enveloped the body slowly stopped. I whimpered something for thanks, my thoughts too scattered to function properly.

I'm not sure how long I was on the ground, but I do remember hearing the door creak open and a worried face checking in. It had to be Winry...but I wasn't sure. I also remember how far away everything felt, as if I was alone in the world. At least Edward's voice soon would bring me back to reality at those times. "_It's okay. I'm okay. It was only_ _a nightmare." _

Yes, it was only a nightmare...but I knew it was more than that.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Thank you guys for waiting for such a long time! I was actually...heh...grounded from computer for two weeks because I...got a 70 in my AP class. And I got a 74 in spanish. And I got a 50 on a science test. RL sucks. **_

_**Anyways please tell me if this chapter was any good! The next chapter is going to be up next weekend for sures! And thank you so much for those who have reviewed and followed! It means so much to me!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Soft snoring was the main culprit that woke me from my slumber. The light that filtered into the room only acted as an assistant to the snores while they conducted the heinous and unforgivable act of disrupting me. There was also that odd lump across the bed...was that a moving…pillow?

* * *

Chapter 6

-fluffyness with a little dog on top-

* * *

Last night, as far as my fuzzy memories can comprehend, the most recent thing I could remember was something along the lines of my body being picked up. That's it. Keep in mind that sleep deprivation is rather unfortunate, and how in the world Winry was going to pull three all nighters baffled me, but that's beside the point.

So what exactly is the point?

Oh yes, it was morning.

I squinted against the blinding rays of sunshine when I awoke. I was feeling a million times better after a glorious, and dreamless, night of rest. But that's also beside the point.

And again, what exactly is the point?

Oh yes, the point of all this was that my heart was in my throat.

Let me just say that upon waking up… I was greeted by a beautiful face, framed by long tresses of golden hair. Light dappled the magnificent creature in a way where the sight was picture perfect, almost as if the heavens glorified him in their holy light. Now here come the questions. Was I able to withstand the magnitude of the startling image? No, absolutely not. And have I ever experienced such a traumatic, yet rather bestowing, morning before?

Hell no.

I was only a fourteen year old girl with only a few guys as my acquaintances.

So what my reaction to such an event?

Complete paralysis.

The only thing my body was able to do was pump my hormone induced blood at rapid speeds through my body. And not to question God about how his mysterious ways work, but I couldn't help but wonder how a female dog's hormones could start raging in the presence of another species. But again, that's aside from the point.

"_W-What should I do?" _I screamed frantically to myself.

My eyes widened tenfold when I heard my perverse thoughts say some pretty disturbing things. "_Oh no you don't, Skylar, not even in your dreams. Just get off the bed."_

_"But look at him; he's so vulnerable while he sleeps!"_

_"…I agree full heartedly, but he needs his sleep. He's being kind enough as it is."_

_"So you should thank him!" _I mulled over the suggestion. How could I thank him? Besides following loyally at his side acting as a pathetic bodyguard against wrenches, what could I do?"

"_You should give him some morning kisses."_ The suggestion came from none other than my inner voice, whom appeared rather bemused at the whole situation. My heart skipped a few beats at the thought. I could easily take advantage of the situation. I mean, I _was_ a dog –

No.

How could degrade myself to such a degree? Such a thought insinuated that I was _no longer human._ I mean yes, I've considered that I had the body of a canine, but if I forgot my origins…what _would _I become?

I held back a sigh that was about to flee from my mouth. The paralysis that had taken hold of my limbs wore off while my throbbing heart slowed down enough to be considered a normal heart rate. My mood then changed drastically. The deep sense of loss that decided to return from its little catnap filled my chest once more. I was human. I was human. I was human.

I mean dogs are great, they're equal to humans on my scale, but I would no longer see my old face through the mirror. I would never be able to fuss over my long chestnut hair for a few minutes and feel the satisfaction of it looking decent. I would never have a chance to refuse make-up offered by my friends because of my stubborn and tomboyish side of me. All the little things I did every day as a human, from making faces to laughing at some inappropriate joke with my friends, from running in a cross country meet to watching my anime, and from fiddling with my fingers to glomping my best friend, I would never be able to do such things again.

And those were only the small things that I always took for granted; I hadn't even considered that I would be missing such things...

"_Oi, Skylar, stop moping." _Inner voice snapped harshly. "_What's done is done. You're stuck as a dog and you're in another world. Learn to live with it. And all that stuff aside, isn't this strangely exciting? You've always wanted more to your life, and now you have it! If you forget that, and drown in your depressive tears, then you're as screwed as the dinosaurs...Well except that they burned to death...But you get the picture!" _

Now, any other time I would've asked myself how in the world I had so many characters horsing around in the big brain of mine. I mean seriously! The way my different personalities could argue against each other was insane, and I was starting to ask myself which one of those personalities I really was. But when my inner voice snapped at me like that, my once bustling mind was hushed. I was left in complete silence… And then without comprehension- _it_ appeared, shining so brightly that it could've been an angel. It was only inkling, a mere fleeting train of thought, floating all alone in the void of my mind.

But it could easily be considered...

An epiphany of a lifetime...

Okay, so perhaps that's too exaggerated, but still.

I quickly grasped that specific inkling of an idea during the rare quiet. It brought me tumbling back into the past, about five days ago, to my ravaged bedroom.

Lie's words rang though my ears once more, "_**Once you fulfill my request, I'll take back your gifts."**_

_Request. Deal. Gifts. _Lie had said if I completed _'the deal'_ than it would return my '_gifts'. _What were those gifts exactly? My guess was probably as close to the truth as it could be. My _gifts: _Being 'morphed' into a dog and sent to another dimension. And so that left me with two things, which could be categorized under one topic: the deal...I didn't know what the deal was, but I could manage somehow.

If I could complete the task or tasks that were part of this 'deal' we apparently made, then Lie would more than likely return my body, and send me home. It was all so simple, yet here I was, _just_ figuring it all out. I wanted to hit myself so badly, and I literally did. My paw whacked my nose straight-on, dragging it up my muzzle as if it were a forehead.

That's when Edward rolled over from his back to his side, his _whole_ body now in my direct line of sight.

Shit.

I swear that I could hear the little train of thought that was slowly growing bigger and bigger crash into a brick wall.

I had presumed that my absurd hormones were gone after my depressive state of mind and an awesome epiphany, the little demonic beasts were let loose once again- but more aggressively. _"Oh hell, this is too much for me…"_ I was practically suffocating from the lack of air I was breathing. "_I-I just have to get away while I have a chance, and make sure not to wake him up."_

Which is easier said than done, especially when the sexy piece of meat suddenly wrapped his only arm around me.

Cue nosebleed. Cue the emergency room. Cue the Grim Reaper.

Yep, I was officially dead. I mean sure, there were things I wanted to do in my life – like skydiving or scuba diving – but those dreams were nothing but a speck in my former life. I was freaking '_cuddling' _with Edward Elric, with my heart storming out of control. What other dreams _could _I have?

_"You should ruin his innocence,"_ I coughed out loud, gagging at inner voice's suggestion.

_"Y-You're effing joking right?" _

_"Only if you want me to be."_

I ended my mental conversation at that, not very enthused about getting into an argument with myself about a forbidden topic, and _not_ when I was in Ed's one-armed embrace at the same time… So I instead spent the time by patiently waiting it out, loving and despising the poor boy for various reasons. But to my surprise, I was calming down quicker than expected. The blonde shifted a few times in his hibernation, yet he never let me go. I waited for a long while, eventually resting my soft head against his chest, letting my senses roam the world around me.

I listened to wings flapping against air, the clucking of chickens going about their morning business, the chirps and melodic tunes riding on the wind and through the window, and to the bustling activity coming from the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and eggs soon floated into the bedroom, and I noticed Edward's nose twitch. The adoring fan within recorded and photocopied the movement, storing it into my brain for future examination.

"Huahmmmama." Sleeping beauty groaned. His grip on my fur loosened before pulling away completely so that he could stretch. I took the opportunity and rolled away. His sleepy eyes blinked open for the first time that morning. His hand made a protective shield against the blinding sunlight.

"_Morning, how did you enjoy your pillows this morning?" _I grumbled a greeting. After thoroughly rubbing his face and arm stump, the older brother gave me a slothful grunt in return. I took that as my cue to answer him back. I conveyed all my thoughts with a grunt equivalent to his, "_Well good, because I enjoyed it too. You're actually a very comfy pillow. But never do that again. I understand you're good intentions, and because you thought I was only a dog you thought it was fine to bring me into bed with you, but if I was human you wouldn't have dared…well, I guess I'm also at fault. I DID follow you into the room…but then again I would've done the same had I been in my human self…but I would've left before sleeping…Oh forget it, I'm getting off topic. The point is that if I was my human self, you wouldn't have brought me into the same bed as you. End of sentence."_

Okay, so yes, I knew he wouldn't be able to pick up on any of my thoughts…but it infuriated me that his only response was a half-assed sigh before he sat up and swung his legs off the mattress and got up out of bed, very ungracefully. I shook my head at his antics before readily standing up on the sinking surface and bunching up my hindquarters and leaping down. And yes, I was much more graceful with getting down than the airheaded buffoon. I took pride in the fact too, because I'm just that sort of person…but this morning particularly because I was feeling a bit defensive after the whole 'bed fiasco'. Heh, a lovely choice of words. Anyway, the fact that the two of us were out of bed and heading to the kitchen full of food matters more.

-x-

I sniffed feverishly at the mouth-watering flavors that hung heavily in the small space. Den was right there with me, drooling in her mouth as well. We were both sitting by the dog food dishes, awaiting our own meal. But of course, it was 'humans' first! Damn it, my status in the social life just plummeted. And because Al was broken, he couldn't dote and pamper us, the miserable human and a dog.

I glared up at Pinako, serving Armstrong and Edward and Winry scrambled eggs with bacon and sausages. If my eyes penetrated through her skull, then she gave no signs of it even affected her. I admit, she was good.

But not good enough.

"_Granny Pinako."_ I barked as she just gave Armstrong a serving of eggs. All eyes were on me, all except the little old lady. The hag. She proceeded to give the man some bacon.

Oh, so she wants to play that game now?

"_Oi, little lady, give me some bacon. Now." _I demanded with a growl-woof kind of sound.

"Ceriumw, bwe qwuietw." Edward said through a mouthful of food.

"_No. Tell the hag I want some food."_ I retorted, rolling my eyes. And I don't know what it was, whether she just felt like it or not, but Pinako finally decided to turn around and face me.

"I'm not going to forget you there, girl. Winry and I feed Den every day; you just have to wait your turn because there are more mouths to feed. So stop being impatient." The grandmother told me, pointing a big spoon in my direction. I pouted briefly and looked away to avoid eye contact with the old lady. "_Whatever."_

I didn't have to see it to know that the whole table smiled. Even Den wagged her tail, probably clueless about what was happening.

In less than a minute the dogs were rewarded with the last of the food. Thank God dog food wasn't invented in the time period. Or if it was, I was blessed with the right kind of family. There was no way in hell I would eat those brown pellets…I felt sorry for all the animals that had to eat that kind of stuff.

-x-

I sat on the balcony, watching the clouds glide slowly across the sky. The sun was at its peak, affirming that it was indeed around noon. Any other time I would've enjoyed the peace...but that was if my thoughts didn't take ahold of all my attention. It was hard to keep the nagging feeling tucked away. It was even harder when I was being pressed on time.

Yes, I had very little time.

"_Now? …No. It would be best to do it a little before Winry finishes the arm and they start packing things up…or maybe right before they leave? …But it won't be too burdensome, will it? If I give them some time to think, will they refuse? If I wait up until the last minute, will the take me because they're in too big of a hurry to think it through? Or is it flip-flopped? What's the best option…?"_

My paws flexed relentlessly as the worries continued to pile.

_"...But, regardless, I can't be left here- or I'll die a slow, painful death. __Besides that, I also can't deny that I need help. __There's too much at stake for me to stay silent any longer!"_

My eyes narrowed dubiously while I stared blankly ahead. Why did I need to really continue being only a 'dog'? At least if somehow...if somehow they saw me differently...at least I could still maintain who I was. It was even possible that they could help me! So why was I remaining silent? Why hadn't I acted up in the first place?

The continuous stream of questions flowed through me until suddenly an unwavering resolve surfaced to take a leap of faith.

There was only one thing _to_ do.

_"They need to know."_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Edited Tuesday, March 19, 2013

**_I really think that you might need to have your brain checked out if the last part isn't foreshadowing enough. But anyways, I'm still not going to spoil it, even though I know a lot of you probably have already guessed right. I hope you enjoy the little cliffy though, because I just LOVE_**_ th__em_**_ :D *hint hint, wink wink*_**

**_Anyways, I just need to say this:_**

**_There is SO much good feedback for SIBW that I can hardly contain myself! I LOVE the growing number of favorites and follows! And each and every review I read is uplifting, and if I don't reply or thank you for writing it, I apologize, just know its because I'm feeling lazy- but I still love you. _**

**_Putting that aside, three cheers for my attempt at fluff! I hope you enjoy it..._**

**_Now I must thank the following for reviewing:_**

_LeFay Strent_

_Clair Aragon_

_Pureblackmoon_

_S__oraLover987142_

_Guest _

_CeilPhantomhive255_

_Technochocolate_

**_For following and/or favoriting:_**

_Angelic Fluffle_

_Technochocolate_

_The Gypsy Alchemist_

_GallifreyanReject_

_verylexiful_

_Lucarby_

**_Seriously, This. Is. Amazing!_**


	8. Chapter 7

"**Well this is too bad...Yes, too bad."**

"_Skysky...!"_

I gasped before my eyes fluttered open abruptly. Amaya! Oh God, where was Amaya? What happened to Amaya?! I glanced frantically around the dimly lit room until my eyes locked onto Winry hutched over the desk, fiddling with her work.

My body trembled violently. Amaya. Amaya. Amaya. Did something happen to her? I squeezed shut my eyes tightly. So all those nightmares...was it possible...was it possible that there was more to them? Was it possible that...

No. I wouldn't believe such a thing. It could mean...

* * *

Chapter 7

-a change of perspective-

* * *

Earlier in the morning, perhaps around seven, I was roused from sleep when Edward barged into the room. The alchemist was noisy and disruptive upon entering, and I was about to kill the lad, but it was hard to tell. If it weren't for the occasional peeking open of my eyes, it would still seem like I was asleep. It's just that last night I didn't have an Ed pillow to keep me comfortable since I had decided to take refuge with the young mechanic instead.

It's a decision I regret.

I only managed to rest about four hours because Winry worked all through the night – determined to finish the automail by noon the next day.

That said, it was obvious I was a wreck.

The current time was about 9:22 a.m. Winry looked close to enough to be finished with the automail. Thus I decided I should wake myself up a little. Exerting a little effort, I rose slowly to my paws. I stretched out my back and relieved any kinks that I'd managed to catch. "_Good grief I'm worn-out. How does Winry do it?" _After a massive yawn and a few more stretches I shook out my fur and hopped off the mattress.

"You're awake, girl?" Winry tiredly glanced over her shoulder after rubbing her eyes. I opened my mouth and panted sweetly, acting in response to her question. She gave me a resigned smile before turning back to finish her work. I gathered my haunches and sprang down to the floor. Once I hit my mark I ambled across the room to the door.

I clicked my tongue in frustration when I encountered the most dreaded obstacle. "_Ugh! Stupid doorknobs! You degrade me!" _I thought, aggravated. Sure, if I stood up on my hind legs I'd be able to reach it. That was easy. No problemo. What made it difficult was that the doorknob _was a knob. _A round spherical object that required a good grip and good flick of the wrist. My frustrating body couldn't do such things.

But that didn't stop me from trying.

"Alrighty_… One. Two. Three!" _I counted down before rearing up on my hindquarters. My forepaws landed against the door nicely. Next I carefully maneuvered my paws so that I was 'holding' the doorknob between them. The black pads covering the bottom of my paws slide against the smooth surface once I began to turn it. "_Stupid effed up doorknob should go die in a hole." _Without very much friction the procedure was pretty tricky, but after playing around for a bit I finally was successful in turning it all the way. And then _bam_! The door opened! I grinned joyfully once I dropped back onto all fours. Mission accomplished. Score two for the husky…Well actually score three. Yep. Score two was defiantly yesterday morning. Hmmm… "_I wonder what score four will be." _

_"_W-What the? Did you open the door all by yourself Cerium?" I looked back at the mechanic who was suddenly distracted by my awesomeness. I did the only thing I could do to shrug her off- I winked.

That's right, I _winked_. Her blue eyes blinked rapidly, and she rubbed them some more. Except by then I had turned and dragged myself through the hallway and down the steps. Though, I couldn't help but smirk impishly on my way downstairs for breakfast.

**-x-**

Edward plopped next to Alphonse; his back leaned in against the same barrel that kept his brother up. The calm suit of armor smiled warmly in his suit of armor, even if not evident. The two of them sat like that for a little bit before Ed's limbs twitched irritably. It was beyond obvious what the older brother was thinking.

"Gahh! What's taking so long? We need to get to the library already!" Ed complained loudly.

"Calm down, Brother." Al chided quietly. "You should be grateful that Winry and Pinako are working as fast as they can."

"I know, I know, but still," he groaned, "sometimes fast isn't fast enough! I wish there was something else to do besides waiting around doing nothing. I'm bored to death!"

"_Good for you."_ A familiar bark responded to his complaints. Ed's gaze flickered over to a certain ginger pelted husky, accompanied by Den, trotting over to the brothers from the porch. The alchemist's palm quickly greeted his forehead. There were times where he felt like he was going insane. Cerium was similar to Alphonse in a way. Just like it was possible to feel his brother's emotions, it was possible to almost hear the clever dog's thoughts. It was strange, and left Ed both curious and strangely perplexed. He wondered if Alphonse felt the same way as him.

"Well if it isn't the bitch herself! What is the almighty queen of the mutts doing here?" Edward gained some composure and jeered provocatively when she was at Al's side. Cerium's eyes narrowed rapidly and the husky glowered ominously in his direction. Her chocolate eyes challenged him to continue taunting. Ed smirked at this.

"Geez Brother, learn some manners, even if she's just a dog. Isn't disrespecting the Colonel enough?" Al chastised Ed's behavior. Cerium sat her rump down next to the armor and agreed pointedly in his behalf. Edward's smirk faltered at the mention of the Colonel before he snorted and rolled his eyes.

The morning continued on from then, the sun rising ever higher in the sky. As days prior, the breeze danced seamlessly and mildly. Its gentle strokes brushed passed the green landscape, each blade of grass eased by its affection. All the creatures of the land were basking in the glorious day, scampering to and fro in every which direction. That said, it is pretty obvious that the four of them (two brothers and two dogs) were all were enjoying the morning to the fullest, their minds lulled in a sense of security and contentment. But the calmness died every once in a while when Ed and Cerium decided to continue their usual antics of aggravating each other. And while that happened, Alphonse sat still and continued staring off into the distance. A few hours passed quickly as the day flew by until it was a little after noon.

"Edward!" A certain long-haired mechanic was running up to them. She beamed, utterly excited. "You're done?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Yes! Now come on, we need to attach your new automail!" Winry didn't even let a spare second pass before she reached over and yanked the elder brother off his feet before turning to drag him away.

"AHHH! H-hold on! You're going to kill me–" The two of them soon disappeared after a loud bang of a door closing. Den's tail wagged enthusiastically next to Cerium's still body.

And just like that, a wave of longing washed over Al. It was a weird feeling because it was such a brilliant day out. Yet that was probably the root of the problem… Resembool had always had nice weather… and Al genuinely missed being able to feel it. At least the atmosphere was soothing and peaceful. It made him feel a little better…

Just a little.

_"…You…okay?"_ A small voice asked in his head. Alphonse chuckled weakly, amused by his imagination. Was he okay? Yes he was. Right? With newfound hope, since the discovery of Dr. Marcoh's research materials, Al was going to try and get his and Ed's bodies back. Although, it was true Al was indeed nervous. "_Don't worry… You'll get it back. I promise you that..."_

Suddenly, the younger brother was aware of being studied by a set of incomprehensible chocolate eyes. Alphonse focused his attention on the ginger and white dog. They watched each other for a long while. Cerium's gaze was unfaltering while fixated on him, her white face twitched once or twice. She seemed absorbed in thought, concentrating on _something._ But whatever it was, Al had no clue.

"Cerium?" he prodded.

She blinked before preforming her famous head-shaking habit.

That brought Alphonse to yet another question. Was she actually thinking of something? It was unusual for any animal to seem so…thoughtful. He even wondered whether or not she could literally comprehend human speech. He himself had met a few decently intelligent animals before, but none of her caliber. It wouldn't surprise Al if she was perhaps trained by the military or by some renowned dog breeder. Last night, in fact, she proved such a point. He was searching for a blanket to put on Ed sleeping soundly on the couch. It was only a minute after when Cerium had reappeared with the item in question. Armstrong had made a tearful, sparkly fuss about "how the loyalty between a dog and its master was a spectacle of refined beauty that could only be matched by my muscles" or something along those lines.

"You know, there are times where you don't even feel like a dog, Cerium." The armor mused out loud, watching the ginger's ears perk. But she didn't really react. At least, Alphonse didn't notice anything out of place. So once more the two dogs and the suit of armor were left in silence, with nothing but the cascading songs of birds and small critters alike droning on in the background.

But, not everything is as calm as they appear to be.

-x-

"_Stupid! IDIOT! That was your chance! He said those exact words…and you did NOTHING!" _

_"SHUT IT! I KNOW!"_

_"What exactly do you know then? A penny for your thoughts?"_

_"DAMN ALL OF THIS! I'M EFFING INSANE! HOW THE HELL AM I ARGUING WITH MY EFFING SELF!"_

_"How many times are you seriously going to think that?"_

_"EVERY EFFING DAY!"_

I fumed quietly, sulking in the fields of the lush meadow just in sight of the household. Edward and Alphonse were going to spar soon, but I couldn't bring myself to watch them as I wallowed in my self- pity and rage. Why? Simple.

Al's comment and my initial, quiet shock hinted towards the basis of the problem.

"_I don't really want them to know."_

"_But why?"_ Inner voice nagged, tugging at the loose end of the string.

Yes, why indeed. Why wouldn't I want them to know that I'm human? Isn't it supposed to be a good thing? Isn't it supposed to help me fulfill some damned deal?

"_Isn't it obvious?"_ I gnashed my teeth together and shook my head sharply. I had constantly told myself that they needed to know. I couldn't back out now or else Lie would kill me! Why couldn't reasoning settle everything? What was wrong with me? This was a matter of life and death! How could I NOT do anything?

"_You're afraid."_

I froze in place. The gravity of my situation weighed heavily once more on my shoulders. The burdens chaining me to a fate I didn't want to follow, yet I _needed to_ for survival.

"_Yeah…I know…I'm afraid,_" I whimpered and my throat tightened, "_I'm afraid of the shadows and nightmares, I'm afraid to change things, I'm afraid that I'll still die no matter what I do. And I'm afraid…I'm afraid…of the future and of… And of…"_

_"And of yourself."_

My distressed gaze travelled to the crushed grass beneath my paws. There was nothing to stop the trembling of my legs.

"_No, just shut up! I'm not scared of myself! Why would I be? Th- They're just nightmares! I can't believe in them!"_

_"Are they really **just** nightmares?"_

_"JUST STOP IT! STOP IT!" _I growled ferociously, screaming frantically for my thoughts to shut up. That's when I let the canine instincts take over so that I didn't have to ponder anymore. It worked, thankfully. My jovial dog-self plunged forwards on overdrive; its eyes now engrossed on a direct line path though grassy fields. Soon enough I was scampering all over the land, chasing after any poor creature or any distraction I could get my hands – or paws – on. I let my state of mind slip into a frenzied blinded state. I couldn't trust my contemplations any longer. Tainted and fouled they were, polluted by the shadow's chilling tentacles within me.

For the most part, I was feeling inexplicably better by means of plain instincts. I didn't have to think anymore. I was consumed by an intangible substance, making my overthinking human mind dull drastically.

It was, I daresay, an unconceivable experience- like the one I dealt with when racing after Scar. In hindsight, it was that thing I had dubbed LCS (Lack of Common Sense). And even if it was corrupting for me to rely on, it protected my fragile mind from being soiled.

It was an escape from reality.

**-x-**

I blinked once.

Twice.

What the hell happened?

A swift glance of my surroundings soon supplied me with one thing –fields of grass. Oh and look, some trees, power lines, small roads and random houses! Great.

I was lost.

My chest heaved in and out heavily like there'd be no tomorrow. My throat was parched beyond belief. My head was a constant motion of spinning or flailing. I was in no condition to be lost. LCS decided to make me worse for wear.

"_Alrighty then! I'm lost. Or I think I'm lost. But whatever- I couldn't have ran too far now? I'll just search for the house and I'll be fine." _Ha. Very funny. I laugh at my own stupidity. Apparently, the author of my life story just loves to mess with me. Imagine – my very own author writing to please an audience with my life. And I wonder how he or she pleases them? Heh…probably by putting me in every single damn situation that he or she sees fit. Lovely.

A whole freaking hour or so of wandering listlessly and resting either brought me that much closer or farther from my intended destination. "_Stupid **stupid **author! Why make me effing lost in the first place?"_ I grumbled irritably.

"**_Because I can._"** Oh so that must be the lovely author making his or her appearance in my personal mind space. Well tell you what oh-amazing-author, SHUT IT! I'm crazy enough without any interference!

_"Do you realize how weird your thoughts are?"_ Inner sneered at me. Yes I named inner voice Inner. I don't know why, perhaps I'll name it something else instead. But until then…

"_Do I care? You're a part of this aren't you? I've already declared myself insane!"_ I snapped out loud. I could only take so much of myself. I hated it. If I wasn't able to get a decent conversation in with another person soon then-

We'll I'll leave that on my list of worries.

…

And yet another twenty or so minute passed by. The sun was already setting and I did _not _want to be out after dark. Not on my life. "_Well then, I guess I can put my hiker skills to the ultimate test! Okay…so the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. The house would be…"_ I faltered.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped over some hole in the ground.

"SHIT!" I yelped painfully when my face collided with the ground. I quickly recovered, but not before feeling pretty pathetic. "_Yep, just me and my irritating self. And I still have to find the damn house!"_

From then on I continued to wander, keeping a careful eye on the ground.

…

_"OH MY SWEET FLUFFY PANCAKES! A LANDMARK THAT I RECOGNIZE!"_ I howled exuberantly, rushing towards the graveyard. Okay yeah, it may be a little odd – rushing to a _graveyard_ of all things – but it just puts into perspective of how amiss I felt. Already the splay of warm colors that painted the sky were fading to twilight. I didn't have a long time until night.

"_Alrighty! Yipee! I found a graveyard! Now what? I guess I follow the road up the hill or something."_

_"Hey – wait a second…Isn't this where Trina…Trisi…Trisha's grave is?"_

_"Yeah, I think it would be."_ I murmured. _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

Inner didn't reply, but I could feel curiosity tug at my whole being. Lured ever closer to the cemetery's entrance, not even my thoughts interrupted the eerie quiet. The grass was springy and cool beneath my paws at each step until I squeezed under a white picket fence. Abruptly, I realized that it was my first time I had been to a cemetery. I gulped. All those ghost stories and documentaries and horror movies were slinking expertly to the top of my mind.

"_Don't be a wimp, Skylar. Find her grave already!"_ Inner hissed. I nodded my head obediently and concentrated on finding her name. I was lucky there was still light out, but I didn't have very much time. That is, until I remembered that Edward had visited the grave the day we arrived. That meant…

"_It will have flowers!"_

Heh. Mind blown.

I deliberately ran to the front of the cemetery before turning back and glancing around. There! I saw one grave, which was notably the only one with any flowers on it. My eyelids flickered momentarily. There it was, only yards away.

The grave of Trisha Elric, late mother of Edward and Alphonse.

I moved forwards little by little. The name and date carved into the tombstone were shadowed, but I could read them as clear as day. Once I was as close to the tomb as I dared, I sat down. What was a person to say? Well…from some books and other anime I learned that talking is the best way to go.

"_Umm…Hi Trisha." _I woofed uncertainly. "_I wonder if you can understand me, since I'm a dog and all, but still. It's still nice to meet you. My name is Skylar Holmes! I guess you could say I'm a companion or friend of your boys. I also know that your husband is actually really good, and I know Ed and Al will learn that a little later. I'm sorry that you died, but I think you probably know it's a good – and bad- thing that you passed away so early. Do you know that your boys will save the entire population of Amestris? They'll be heroes with happy endings, so don't you worry!"_

I grinned broadly as I mulled between what I wanted to say. "_Also, I'll make sure to watch over them. They're actually really fun to be with, truth be told, and I've only been around for a week! I hope I become…stronger…while I'm with them. Maybe just a little…"_

My thoughts trailed off. What else do I say? I glimpsed up at the sun before I had a minor panic attack, blended perfectly with a yelp of surprise. _"SHIT!_ _SO DARK ALREADY!"_

"Cerium!"

My heart skipped a beat at the ironic timing. I jumped and spun around to see Alphonse, clad fully in his shiny suit of armor, running down the hill. I blinked. What was he doing here? What in God's name was he doing here of all places?

"Cerium!"

I blinked again before barking, "_Alphonse?"_

The suit of armor stopped in his tracks and turned to the sound of my voice. I couldn't help but stare when he made a sound of relief and started running over to where I was. When he finally was upon me I gave him a curious look.

"Cerium! There you are! What are you doing here girl? I was worried when you suddenly disappeared...Winry and Edward said not to worry, but still." Alphonse told her in a frenzied rush. He then crouched and extended his hand to pet her. She didn't retaliate but continued to stare at him, a little abashed. I worried him that much? His remark sent little fuzzies of warmth leaping in my heart. If it weren't for my canine state I'd glomp him right then and there. He was just too sweet!

"_Thank you_." I smiled warm and genuinely at him. "_For looking for me, that is. I was a bit lost_."

Al chuckled, before taking in his surroundings. "Why are you all the way over here?"

I waited a moment with baited breath. I had to push back any fears I had.

"_I wanted to visit your mother."_ I responded timidly, glancing back at the tombstone. When my attention was back on Al, I could easily feel his surprise. I smiled weakly at him. The poor boy looked the tombstone, then back at me, then at the stone, then back at me, then at the stone, then back at me.

"B-But how? How would you...How did you...?" Alphonse struggled to find words to express his astonishment. It was clear there was no way to approach the topic without confusion. I sighed before turning back to the tombstone.

"_Goodbye, Trisha Elric."_ I murmured quietly before twisting back around. I stared Alphonse in the eye, sighing as I did. "_Let's go. You're confused, and hopefully I can explain it. But first we need Edward." _

Alphonse examined me closely, regarding me with perceptive eyes. I grinned weakly before nudging his metal knee and pointing to the path he appeared from. His reaction was slow and thoughtful. The armor then nodded his head, acknowledging my decision. Twilight had already settled in, and my stomach dropped. I trotted cautiously at Al's side once we left the graveyard. I was vulnerable in the dark so I stuck as close as I could to Alphonse. The two of us walked in silence as we made our way to the house.

-x-

"Edward! I found Cerium!" Alphonse called after closing the door behind them. I shuffled in nervously, still able to feel Al's focus on me. It was a little unsettling, but I knew it was only instinctive for him - I also could tell he restrained himself a bit. He was such a great person. Seriously.

"See Al? What did I tell you?" Ed stepped into the room, stretching out his limbs nonchalantly. He smirked down at me. "So where've you been? No doubt you got scared of a little bunny and ran away, I'm I wrong?"

I shied away from his gaze, his sardonic comment did nothing to lift my anxiety. He noticed, was about to comment, but was interrupted by Alphonse.

"I found her by Mom's grave."

There was a pause. Both alchemists cast me some form of 'look'. There was palpable difference in Ed's demeanor though. My toes wiggled, fretful and uncomfortable at the attention. Damn it. I hated this. I hated it so freaking much. I avoided any eye contact. Even my stubborn and prideful self was quieted as the atmosphere got a little tense.

"W-what?" Ed sputtered incredulously.

"She wanted to visit Mom." The younger brother said softly.

Ed eyed Alphonse before scrutinizing me. I flinched, for lack of better words. I don't know what had happened to me. I felt so small, so frail. It was as if everything was turned upside down, because I truly didn't know what I should do. I was ashamed and guilty that I didn't tell them sooner. I was afraid that perhaps my being in Amestris was going to completely change everything. I didn't feel like myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well –"

"What's going on?" Winry popped into the room. I bit out a hiss of frustration. No! I wasn't going to have a whole audience to my sob story! I shook my head roughly and dashed over to the blonde alchemist, grabbing hold of his shirt with me teeth and tugging.

"_Come on, come on! Not here!"_ I growled through the mouthful of shirt. Ed, not being prepared was forcefully dragged in the direction of the stairs. It took a moment before he realized that I wanted him to follow. Goodness, some people are just slow.

"Alright! Let go already!" He snapped irritably. I snorted before letting go, but glared at him to make a point. He returned my glare with one of his own. I then gestured to the top of the stairs. I then faced Alphonse and repeated the gesture. The boys exchanged a glance with each other before walking towards the stairway.

"Hey, what happened?" Winry parroted, fussing a little at being ignored the first time.

"Um, well, it's nothing. I was just saying how I found Cerium." Al laughed half-heartedly, trying not to be rude. Winry lifted any eyebrow, not believing him, but said nothing. I raced up the steps and down the hall to Edward's room. The footfalls behind reassured me that the brothers were following suit.

I nudged open the door, pushed it in all the way, and entered. That's when my eyes roamed the entire expanse of the room. There had to be something, anything! I hurried towards the dresser and rose up on my haunches in a desperate hunt. After scanning the mostly smooth surface, I got down and searched every nook and crevice.

"_Where is it? This won't turn out well without it!"_ I thought furiously.

"What are you looking for?" Alphonse asked from the doorway. I looked up to see both brothers staring at me in something akin to fascination and puzzlement.

"_Chalk."_ I barked hastily. "_I need chalk!"_

Edward narrowed his eyes, and suddenly they widened as if coming to a conclusion.

"Cerium, can you understand us?"

I stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"No…this is ridiculous…it isn't possible."

I snorted and shook my head again, disagreeing profusely.

"Ugh! Stop that! You're a dog, you can't be this smart!"

This time I glowered. This boy didn't understand the _meaning_ of smart. If he did, he wouldn't be discovering that I could actually understand him this late in the time I've been with him! The worst part though was his evident denial that such a thing was possible! Well clearly he should just have a little more imagination in that air-head of his! "_Just give me some damn chalk!"_

"Brother, I think she wants something to communicate with." Alphonse suggested, taking everything in calmly. My focus was then immediately on the suit of armor and I nodded my head frantically.

"Bu-But Al! How the hell is a dog so smart?" Edward snapped, irritated at his lack of knowledge of me.

"_Shut up!"_ I yapped at Ed before giving my complete attention to Al once more. "_Do you have chalk? Chalk!"_

There was no mistaking the moment of understanding between all three of them in the room. It was as if God hand wrapped that one message and sent it out for all the world to understand. It was perhaps, the most relieving thing for me. Although I hate the author who writes my life story, I can't help but be thankful for his or her consideration for what I truly wanted.

Which was to be understood.

"Chalk. She wants chalk." Edward whispered unobtrusively, if not dubious. It was strange; he didn't know how to believe his own words. How was it that they were able to understand her? It had indeed happened a few times before – but nothing to this extent. Before, I could only communicate on whim or such, but I had just purposefully communicated exactly what I wanted.

"Yeah…Here, I'll be right back." Alphonse said quickly. Ed and I were alone in the room for an awkward minute. I think he was shocked, but I wondered what his reaction would be once he learned the truth.

Al returned almost as quickly as he left, bringing with him a wonderful thick piece of chalk. I don't know whether seeing the white stick caused my stomach to suddenly turn or if it was the fact that I wasn't exactly sure what to right – but at that point it didn't really matter.

I was just flat out nervous.

"Here, I got you this." Alphonse said cheerily, masking whatever he felt. His armor glove reached out and held the chalk for me. I took a deep breath. There was no running away. No matter my fears, no matter my worries, I needed to do this. And so I stretched my neck forwards, slightly opening my mouth until the delicate stick was placed securely in it. I clamped my teeth down gently, determined not to break the chalk.

The next thing I knew, I scanned the area for the largest space on the wood flooring. My eyes flickered up at the lamp that Edward turned on. My heart pounded the drums of my ears, until I heard nothing else.

"_It's now or never. Do it."_ Inner said utterly calm. I took in a shaky breath before lowered my muzzle and scrawled the first words on the floor.

* * *

**_AN: _****_Dun dun dunnnnn! Evil cliffy! But no worries, you shall only wait until next Friday for an update! Because I will make it official: Thursday nights- Fridays are going to be update days! No more month long waits (hehe, sorry about that!) Oh btw this monster of a chapter took an effing long time, so please ENJOY IT! It's 3:33 am, and me and my awesome friend/beta are dog-tired LOLS. And that brings me to another thing:_**

**_I said that Skylar's having a cat fight with herself. But Rachel (beta) pointed out that she's a dog. ROFL! ...excuse my lameness :3 I'm tired._**

**_Anyways, any ideas on what Skylar should name her inner voice? Inner is pretty plain..._**

**_Also, what happened to Amaya (her little sister from the prologue)? What are the boys going to do? Why is Skylar afraid of herself? What are her nightmares about? Will Edward fall in love with a dog? Or even Al? (_**_MWAHAHA!_ _Sorry guys- romance probably won't be in this story unless Skylar magically gets her body back...IF she gets it back. ... I won't give out any spoilers, so enjoy the questions!**)** _

**_And a special thank you to Rachel (PureBlackMoon) for being my awesome fuzzy friend/beta, LeFay Strent for being a large inspiration for this chapter, and for AngelicFluffe because she's just an awesome motivater!_**

**_And finally, thank you all that have followed/favorited/and(or) reviewed! It just makes the world go round! _**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Reposted. Intro edited.**_

* * *

_"It's now or never. Do it."_ Inner said utterly calm. I took in a shaky breath before lowered my muzzle and scrawled the first words on the floor.

They weren't perfect, extravagant, or very impressive letters. Restricted by my less than dexterous muzzle and the easily breakable chalk, I was forced to make rough, jagged, and scrunched lines for words. And without the help of Inner's continuous hymn of "_don't break the damnchalk_" … I think I would've snapped the white stick in half by the third letter.

But the result of my efforts paid off, because laying before me, in all its glory, were the words that would change my life forever. Only five words...and yet... they were more important than anything I've ever written...

NAME_ SKYLAR. _

_I AM HUMAN._

* * *

Chapter 8

**-x-**

-_human_-

* * *

"Human…? But that's…" Edward furrowed his eyebrows while I nervously twitched the ears that adorned the top of my head. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Al squeaked loudly. "I mean I - It's just - but - !"

"Impossible," breathed Ed, getting all twitchy before abruptly turning on Alphonse, "_Unless _someone decided to pull something over me. Tell me Al, how long have you been planning this, huh? Is this to get back at me for stealing your diary yesterday? "

"N-No, you've got it all wrong, Brother!" Al rushed, tripping over his words. "I had nothing to do with - wait a second...YOU stole my diary? I've been looking for that!"

It was Ed's turn to blink before turning away sheepishly, "Hehe, who said anything about a stolen diary? Oh look at the time! We should get to the bottom of this dog mystery right about now!

"Oh no you don't!" Alphonse stepped forwards to grab Edward's braid. "You're telling me where you hid it! Where did you put it?!"

"OW! Stop pulling my hair Al!"

"_This is getting out of hand_," I grumbled under my breath, sweat-dropping. "_And Alphonse…has a diary_? _Heh. How very Al- like. I guess it's an open option for blackmail later on…only if need be…"_

"Tell me, where is it?"

"Fine! It's under Winry's bed! Now let go!"

With a flowery victory at hand, Alphonse dropped Ed's braid and wiped invisible dirt of hands. The blonde immediately smoothed out any rough patches in his silky hair, muttering a string of profanities to his self. My eye twitched.

"_Are you guys finished_?" I growled impatiently. "Because my patience is wearing thin."

The next second, a set of eyes and a set of eyeless holes stared at me. It was as if they didn't know how to go about the subject of me as a human. I don't think they could see it, but at the same time...The wheels of connections were turning at a fast past, and it was only a matter of time before they came to a conclusion.

"So Al, you said..."

"I didn't do anything, Brother."

"But how?"

"...A chimera then?"

At that I hurriedly shook my head, so that they didn't draw the wrong conclusions.

"How could someone be a human in a dog body without being a chimera? I mean, there's you Al, but your soul is bound to a non-living object."

"But It makes sense though," Alphonse's helmet looked up towards the ceiling, "her being a human and all. She's always been different. Even with Winry, the Major, Granny, and Dr. Marcoh. And Brother, you of all people should see that. After all, you and her have a kind of mutual understanding of one another. "

"I know that! It's just – human?" The blonde stared down at me once again, giving me a skeptical examination. "I'm not saying it's _impossible_, I mean the proof's right in front of us, but it wasn't the first thing I would've considered. To be truthful I just thought you" –here he gestured towards me- "were really smart. A genius of dogs, if you will."

"_You know, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not_." I grunted, slightly displeased. "_But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now_."

Alphonse chuckled after my remark, earning an odd glance from Ed who soon plopped down on the floor in front of me, criss-crossing his legs and bringing up his automail hand to his head. The next thing I know, he questions, "So you're name is Skylar then?"

I nodded.

"Well then, Skylar, what the hell happened to you? You know our story, you heard it all while we were talking to the Doctor, so it's only fair you give us your half. Equivalent Exchange, right?"

Huh? Did I hear him right?! The little sly bastard was trying to pull my leg… I guess I'd also be curious as to why I was talking to a human-turned-dog if I were him. But still! He didn't even leave a moment to spare for me to get my bearings right!

"_Well, I would tell you if I didn't have an effing speech impediment." _With eyes rolled and everything, there was nothing to do but shrug him off. And if I were smarter I should've stayed immune to replying like that.

"Don't ignore me, mutt! You have the whole floor to write, and I'll give you thirty pieces of chalk. That should be enough." Ed barked, golden eyes shooting me.

"Brother! Be nicer about it, will you?"

"Ah come on, Al! You want to know just as much as me!"

"_Yeah, but he has the ability to be gentler about it." _

"Well sorry, but she knows about us and we don't get to know about her, that's not the way the world works."

"Not the way _your_ world works." Al corrected –exasperated.

"_Alright already! If you'll stop whining Ed, then I'll see what I can do. No promises, but if you can't understand half my thoughts then that's your problem. I'll explain some things, but I have to leave things out too. Are we clear? Do you even comprehend me?" _I barked a reply.

"What?" "See?" Ed and Al said at the same time. They exchanged one of those 'were brothers that are in some sort of argument' looks. You know, where Ed's frustrated and Al is annoyed.

I smirked impishly. _"Well then, Alphonse, welcome to Reading Skylar's Mind 101! Ready?"_

"Ah- um- sure? I think…I don't know…Ready for what exactly?"

Something suddenly occurred to me right then and there- in which I decided to act accordingly. That's why my rump hastily rose from the floor and my body bounded past Edward, jumping onto the bed. I circled the sitting armored boy until I was soundly behind him. Abnormally confident, I rose up on my haunches and settled my forepaws onto the cool metal.

"What are you doing, Skylar?" A baffled Alphonse inquired.

Lacking a response, I put my furry ginger and white forehead against his metal back. I was even aware of Ed's shuffling to get up from the floor and the chirp of Al's head turning around, but I still didn't answer. Instead, I shut my eyes and focused on slowing my breathing.

_"_Skylar wh…" A muffled voice echoed somewhere around me. Then silence. A serene calm appeared to sluice over us. It was the perfect moment.

"_Alphonse. You can hear me, am I right?"_

A pause.

"Yes."

Eyes still closed tightly, I simpered with ecstasy – I was already having a full blown victory dance inside the large head of mine!

"_What a relief. Although I'm already going insane without the proper ability to speak, this is much better." _

"Well that's good," he laughed, "I'm happy to help anytime."

"_I know." _My toothy grin never dropped. "_I'm actually overjoyed. My theory was right! Your seal, I think, allows me to speak telepathically. And because it's Ed's blood on the seal, he can hear me too! What do you think?"_

"Eh…maybe… It sounds like that could be the case? Although, I don't know why my seal would affect your ability to communicate…"

"_Hmmm, I have no clue. But then again, _you're_ the one in a suit of armor without a mouth to speak with, so how exactly do you talk with people without vocal chords or anything?"_

_"_I- I actually haven't thought about that before." Alphonse stuttered, "Hey Brother, do you know how I'm able to communicate?"

"Huh? What'd you mean by that?" Edward's bewildered tone ran across my ears.

"Do you know how I'm able to communicate with everyone without having an actual voice? Skylar's asking about it because she said that my seal is what's allowing the 'telepathy' between us to occur - or that's just what she thinks."

"I don't know Al; I always thought you…just spoke. I guess we could look into it a bit while we search for the Philosopher's Stone."

"_Well, then, let's get to why I'm talking with you in the first place!" _I twittered with a lightening woof, opening my eyes at long last. _"Oh, and Ed come closer. I'm sure the less distance between us will make communicating easier...?"_

Alphonse relayed my message and the blonde plunked down onto the bed effortlessly, sitting next to his tin can of a brother. Alphonse chuckled when he heard me briefly say how cute brotherly love was. Gah. My mind was compromised! How the hell is that possible! I was thankful nothing else came to my mind…

"_Can you hear me?" _I hmmed.

Edward gave me a look.

"_If you can hear me, then put your flesh hand on the top of my head or neck and keep it there."_

He continued to stare, musing to himself probably, before he intoned, "You're saying something about my hand. And no doubt ordering me to do something."

"_Deadpan observation on his part; how perceptive._" I muttered snidely.

"And now you just made a snide comment." He pointed out, somewhat smug.

"_And I'll say it again too- how perceptive." _

_"_She's saying to keep your flesh hand on her head or neck area." Alphonse interrupted us before we could bicker anymore. Funny, seeing how he even did that _before _they knew I was truly a human

"'Kay." He proceeded to put his left hand on the base of my neck. "Now what?"

"_You listen up."_

"GAHHH! Y-You're serious! I _haven't_ been imaging everything! There's not a disembodied voice in here!" Ed freaked, his eyes were open widely.

"_ID-I-OT!" _I exasperated. "Is that what you've been thinking?"

"Of course not! But mind you, I've had to listen to Al talk to his self and this weird ghastly muttering for the past five minutes! What else am I supposed believe?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you should actually think!" I snorted.

"Want me to strangle you, mutt? I'd be happy to oblige!"

"DON'T you be calling me a mutt you shor- never mind. Let's just get on with this, shall we?"

"Hey! Who were you just about to –? "

"Brother, leave it! And Skylar, refrain from aggravating Brother, please?"

"…Fine" We chimed in unison, before giving each other an awkward glance. Well I gave the awkward glance, he just glared.

"Alright then, so tell us Skylar, what happened to you?" Edward drawled, getting onto the main topic. But I could tell his voice alleviated, as if he were about to broach a more tender subject –which he was- but I don't think I could care less. The nerves I felt before had simply eroded away.

"Heh. I'm not sure where to start. **_More like you don't know what you can say._**Shud'dup Jiminy Cricket, I don't need you harassing me! **_Jiminy Cricket?_**_ **Really**?_ Urk, never mind. **_Whatever, but anyway- you don't know what you're allowed to say. What can you say? What if it's against a condition to say anything, or what happens if what you say screws up the plotline? You'll end up screwed, don't say anything. _**If I don't say anything, I'll just be lying to them! And I need them right now! I don't know what to do if I've lost my memories of that night!"

"**Lost. You've only lost them, and yet they're coming back, if not slowly. **I KNOW! But right now I'm not sure I want to remember that night. Amaya, she's** dead. You think she's dead, but you have no proof. Those are only nightmares. Nightmares can exaggerate and distort what really happened. **I guess, but we'll think on this later. Right now Ed and Al…"

I blinked rapidly. Ed's grip had gone almost slack and he gawked at me.

"Oh shit! My brain's being effing _compromised! _My most personal thoughts too_! _Okay stop thinking stop thinking! Don't think about – _lalallalalaljijfsadjf._ Talk to me, someone, so I can focus_!"_

_"_Are you talking with yourself?" Edward choked out, the beginnings of a full drawn out (amused yet confused) smirk taking place.

"N-No! **The hell I'm not!**" I stuttered, utter embarrassment reaching the tips of my ears. Thank god I was a dog. I was _glad_ I couldn't blush. "**How much did you hear?"**

"We can hear almost all your thoughts, Skylar." Al said timidly. "Sorry…but is what you said true? You've lost your memories?"

"Y-Yeah. Although, only the memories of the night I was…_morphed_ into a dog." I replied, albeit when I used the word Lie had when I had 'first' met him, it came out rather bitter.

"M-Morphed? Is that even possible? Was there alchemy involved?" Al asked, mystified.

"I don't know if there was any alchemy involved, or if morphed is the right word… but that's what _it _used. **The bastard. **I would say that instead of morphed…well…I shed my human skin…" The memory of finding the sickening mound on my bedroom floor led me to intake a sharp breath, hopefully erasing the need to shiver or gag. "I-It was awful. I saw my own body in front of me. Bloody, beyond mutilated_; I didn't even know it was _my_ body. _I only recognized my hair…"

My sentence trailed off and I pushed my colored forehead harder into Al's cold armor back. My white fore-paws stiffened as well on their place. I know I shivered, but my pride to stay strong remained so I swallowed hard before continuing.

"You see…If I start from the beginning of everything…Well, I'm not from Amestris. Oh no, I'm not even of this world. I'm from, I think, a different dimension…."

And from that point forwards, I told the two brothers almost everything. It was like painting a canvas, sharing my incredible life journey with them. I elaborated some about my world before chortling merrily when I decided to enlighten them about my lovable friends and family. I told them about my waking up to my horrendous bedroom a few weeks back, and about how a ghastly black figure had apparently made a deal that involved a request and me getting turned into a dog, I even gave details about the shattering of the realm and the suffocating darkness with the strange mirror image of my dog self. I explained how I awoke in the middle of the street, saw three figures running, and how my dog instincts drowned out everything (LCS), clarifying to them that I had saved Ed because he was in danger and I didn't want to be useless. And after some contemplation, I admitted to them that the black creature came back and threatened me to stay by them, or else.

By the time I was through with my dreadfully long, or pretty short, tale filled with action, adventure, and horrors I sighed resignedly. My haunches were already shaking from the effort of staying in the same position of leaning on Alphonse for good twenty or so minutes. Or was it thirty?

The boys asked little, and when they did questions regarding something I said – mainly my world – I tried to answer to the best of my abilities. Like for instance, Edward asked what the hell a computer was. I tried to explain that it was a big component for storing information and for playing games. He was skeptical but intrigued at the very idea, and so I had to snarl to get him to stop asking questions about it…

"Why do you have to stay with us, of all people?" Alphonse murmured quietly, musing to himself. "And what do you have to do? It's unfair! That black thing should've told you everything if it wants its request completed!"

"I'm still stuck on why you'd make a deal with that thing in the first place. Did it have something you wanted? Or were you just stupid?"

"I don't know!" My thin black lip line rubbed together. "I'm still asking myself that question…**"**

**"**But for now, I guess you can come with us. If we obtain a Philosopher's Stone we'll be able to restore all our bodies back." Alphonse said, his helmet turned to the older brother. "Right Ed?"

The blonde avoided eye contact with Al and I before muttering, "I guess she can tag along. But if she slows us down then it's her job to catch back up. Deal?"

My chocolate eyes widened once reality slammed into me. He agreed. I couldn't believe he actually was able to believe in everything I said, and I couldn't believe that he would let me come with them.

But it was happening.

To me.

A joyous grin embellished onto my muzzle and I promptly set all four paws onto the bed and waddled and inch over to Edward. His hand was still resting peacefully on the top of my head when I bowed an agreement.

"_Yes."_ I stared into his vivid gold orbs."_Thank you."_

* * *

**AN: There. It's done. Sorry it was so late, but thanks for your patience. NEXT chapter: After exams. Sorry again. Thanks for reading, and please tell me if this chap was any good. I wrote it literally 7 TIMES. **

**Special thanks to LeFay Strent!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sighing, the figure leaning against the wood door finally stood straighter and glanced back at the hallway behind her. Despite the comfortable room temperature, her arms had already formed the beginnings of goose bumps, the sharp pricking sensation coiling up all around her arms. It was only a matter of time before she could actually breathe without having the shocking, and rather unexplained, revelations replaying over and over in her head.

"_She's…human_? _That isn't possible. And it isn't like those two to come to such a conclusion without any proof! But then there was that time...and then again...but how exactly is a dog human? I can't believe it!_"

Her hair, tied up in a neat pony-tail on her head, brushed over top of her back when she twisted around and headed for her room across the hall. The mechanic's mouth was curved into a frown. She hadn't understood it all, but apparently the strange dog wasn't a dog. But how could that be possible?

"Those boys don't have anything normal going on in their lives, do they?" She murmured jadedly after passing the threshold into her room, and was about ready to close the door before she stopped herself. Another peak at the adjacent room kept Winry's mind stagnant, but her hands clenched as she mumbled inaudibly, "I hope whatever happens... they'll be alright."

The door shut quietly.

* * *

Chapter 9

-_some of that in-between stuff_-

* * *

Whether time flies by or is at a standstill, I know for a fact I'll always be lost to it. Back home I was prone to spending hours in the same position playing with little knick-knacks, reading, or daydreaming relentlessly before I came fully back to my senses. I was also prone to spending more time on test questions then I had thought which usually lowered my scores. Consequently, this led to my disbelief when came the time that the boys, the major, and myself left the Rockbell house with a last goodbye.

Although, I for one felt extremely sick to the stomach as soon as the small country house was out of sights…because it meant everything was about to begin. The Library, for example, would eventually lead to the fifth laboratory. From that point on, everything went downhill after that, right? Unless this was some alternate universe and everything was not like the anime…

"_Great." _I grumbled. "_I might be completely wrong about everything then. I probably shouldn't even rely on what I know. It could all be tell-tale lies!** Or factual information. **That could be false.** Or could be true. **Sigh. **Exasperated Sigh.**__Annoying. **Extremely annoying.** Yep. **Wow, an agreement. **Wow, the world has ended. **Yep."**_

"Major, will you be heading back to Headquarters when we arrive or accompany us to the Library?" Alphonse asked at the half-way point between the house and the station."

"Of course I will have to accompany you young Elric! It is my duty to protect you and your brother from harm!"

Heh. Was it just me, or did Edward look like he took a frying pan to the face?

-x-

Boring trains are boring.

It's worse when you're a dog.

No hand games, no stretching out on the seat (because I get the _dirty_ _floor)_, no tickle fights, no video games, no reading, no doodling, no conversations, no tongue-twisters, no songs, no complaining… No anything! Oh, and did I forget to mention that people don't seem to like dogs? I got a few 'looks' throughout the long train ride to Central. Apparently they find me intimidating or disgusting. Only one little boy and his younger sister were brave enough to pet me and say how adorable I was. It was sweet of them, and I was particularly nice to them.

I gave all those _other_ people a dangerous glare, because I'm nice like that.

After two days on the chug-a-chug-a-choo-choo, with breaks in-between at different stations, I decided my mind was wearing thin. Nonstop silent brooding brings me just that much closer to losing my mind.

"_I'M FREAKING OUT! Soooo board….my head's been hurting… OH!__ **He's probably in the shadows…watching like a stalker. **CRAZYNESS!_

Alphonse shifted uncomfortable and glanced over at the major and Ed before turning back to me, "Hey Brother...?"

Edward's eyes peeked open as slits, looked over the two of us lazily, and closed once more. His shoulders shrugged indifferently. "What, Al?"

"She's freaking out." Al said deadpan, pointing at me.

"Not my problem."

"But our responsibility."

"Not my problem."

"Come on, Brother!"

"I told you, not my problem. There's half a day left until we get to central, until then find a way to calm her down."

"Why are you so lazy?"

"I'm tired. Deal with it."

"_Well Ed seems energetic. And the major isn't even commenting! Wowzers, I at least expected the big guy to go into sparkle-mode or something."_ I mused after Al's sigh.

**_"He isn't a character. There's more to him than sparkles and muscles."_**

_"Really? How convenient."_

**_"You're shallow."_**

_"If I'm shallow, then you are too. We are the same."_

_"**You have shallow thoughts. These are your more sincere thoughts."**_

_"Cricket."_

**_"Don't go there."_**

_"I just might."_

**_"You do realize you're slowly falling into insanity?"_**

_"Hun, we both realize that."_

"Skylar?" Poor Al whispered, bewildered.

Oh. Shoot.

"_MY MIND!"_

_"_S-Sorry. I didn't mean to."

I scowled a little before squishing myself against his leg, "_Not your fault. I don't know how to separate my thoughts to what I want to be said. It's a difficult process. I still don't know how _you_ do it. If you're like me, in a way, wouldn't the same thing happen to you? I've been trying to sort this mess up myself, but don't know shit about alchemy. I was only guessing that your seal did something to me, but there's only a slim possibility that that's the right answer."_

_"Ah, yes, that brings me to a question. Can I rant off some idiotic ideas of mine? I'm an avid reader, so I've had taste of creative license for this stuff."_

Alphonse nodded, because there probably wasn't anything else to do but let me rant secretly to him.

"_Magic. It's all magic. I'm actually dreaming and this world doesn't exist! Or there's the Fanfiction Theory! This theory is about how girls and boys get sucked into another world that's part of someone else's imagination. Or then there's the Harry Potter Theory where Dumbledore spilled some Chemical X on Voldemort to create Mr. BlackMonsterT hing…."_

And so I ranted on to my new favorite person in the world. Alphonse. The best part was that we seemed enjoy my extensive tirades of outbursts. Screw the floor, I told myself, I found that I rather liked being on Al's lap. I felt uncomfortable laying on hard metal and wood, but it wasn't that bad. Next to Al … I felt like I could be myself. Honestly.

Yes, our friendship would go far.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Okay, so I'm trying to get out of my lazy socks mode...but I'm on vacation and have barely any access to computers...and so I've written this up (finally). Its mainly a filler. I believe I need to add some stuff, or elaborate on how exactly the boys are taking in the whole situation (It was originally going to be in their POV but i couldn't get in the mood). Oh! And Winry knows this so-called secret! Wonder what'll happen .**

**Next chapter: **We take a sneak peek into what the hell the boys are thinking - believing everything Skylar is saying - and such. Also, they arrive at the library, meet sheska, discover the secret of the Philosopher's stone, and head for the labs. And Skylar? She's going to start raising hell ... literally. You'll get it in in the next chapter.:D

I'll probably have chap 10 out sometime after the 16th (because that's when my 3 week vacation ends). Sorry its so late! I wanted to write all summer... :(

**Question to reviewers**: If you were changed to any animal and transported to FMA, what would you change into?


End file.
